


Бегущий репликант

by Ariadna_vs



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadna_vs/pseuds/Ariadna_vs
Summary: Джен, медленно меняющий окраску на преслэш.Вселенная «Бегущего по лезвию». 2037 год. Ниандер Уоллес год назад  добился отмены запрета на производство репликантов. Новые репликанты снабжаются воспоминаниями, срок их жизни равен человеческому, главная ценность в их системе — человеческая жизнь. Это делает их безопасными для людей. В Нью-Йорке стартует программа «Бегущий репликант» — привлечение новых, послушных репликантов к истреблению устаревших, агрессивных версий. Репликант модели S-0011 попадает в программу под руководство бегущего по лезвию Джеймса Барнса.Примечание/Предупреждения: Знание канона «Бегущего…» не обязательно.Но можно посмотреть — короткометражный фильм «Бегущий 2036»Баки 35 лет, Стиву — 25.Мне интересно было поисследовать историю симпатии и принятия — как такового романтического взаимодействия героев в фике нет.В тексте много обсценной лексики.Есть авторские вольности в описании обоих канонов. Например — детали вселенной «Бегущего», способности героев MCU.Размещение: только с разрешения автораБлагодарность бетам: smokeymoon,  Блэй





	Бегущий репликант

Часть 1

Голова раскалывалась. От визгливого рекламного шума, гула конвекторов и двигателей, мельтешащих перед глазами вывесок и загаженного, откровенно вонючего воздуха. Пора было привыкнуть. Свои тридцать пять лет Баки Барнс прожил именно здесь — в Нью-Йорке, который год от года лучше не становился. Но Баки добавил в этот коктейль трое суток без сна. Дураков работа любит. Сам Баки прямо сейчас любил лишь одну мысль о том, как придет в свою крохотную темную берлогу, закинется капсулой от головной боли и вырубится часов этак на дцать.

Бартон и Одинсон подали в отставку в прошлом месяце. Новых дураков отстреливать проблемных восьмых нексусов не нашлось. Барнс мечтал послать все к хуям и уже намекнул Фьюри, что следующий на очереди. В ответ одноглазый черт открыл его рабочее досье и пообещал припомнить непреднамеренное убийство человека в позапрошлом году. Тогда делу полного хода не дали, Баки отделался выговором. Тот же Фьюри позаботился, надавил куда надо — слава процветающей в верхушке коррупции. Но если Баки не будет сговорчивей…

Опять пошел дождь.

Ныло плечо, бионическая рука казалась неподъемно тяжелой. Баки остановился, прислонившись спиной к рекламному щиту. Убрал упавшие на глаза волосы. Отдышался.  
Проститутки у бара зазывали потенциальных клиентов.

Между прохожими сновали три золотистых ретривера. Подростки и пьяные бурно реагировали на виляющие хвостом рекламные голограммы — живых собак Баки видеть не пришлось. Отличный ход. Питомец, который не гадит. Для жизни, которой нет.  
Надо идти домой.

Лампа в подъезде тускло мигала, на лестнице разлеглось с десяток обдолбанных оборванцев. Это уже даже не раздражало. Принималось как данность. Утром, когда они уползут, оставив следы жизнедеятельности, будет хуже.

Не думать.

Не думать.

Не думать.

Хлопнув дверью квартиры, Баки Барнс, бегущий по лезвию Нью-Йоркского управления полиции, отрезал себя от реальности.

Проснулся от писка коммуникатора. Фьюри. Восемь утра. Что ж, ему, уроду, неймется… Сам же выписал Барнсу выходной!.. Баки едва успел оформить мысль в цензурных выражениях и поднять трубку…  
— Сержант, молчать! — гаркнул Фьюри. — И живо тащи задницу в управление! Срочная информация из Вашингтона.  
Баки в гробу видел Вашингтон со всей его информацией, но гад-начальник уже отключился, оставив Барнса наедине с писком прерванного сигнала, теменью и, при-ве-ет, все той же головной болью.

* * *  
Стены в управлении были белыми. Это уносило в сон. Как и раннее утро, болтовня Фьюри, гудение ламп. Но больше всего рубило от принятой утром дозы болеутоляющего. Поэтому информацию из Вашингтона Баки просто не воспринял. Он понял, что прозвучало нечто важное, только услышав, как присвистнул Рамлоу, а обычно сдержанный Уилсон громко и внятно подытожил:

— Пиздец.

— Следи за языком! — одернул его Фьюри. — Что нам остается, если людей на эту работу под дулом пистолета не загонишь? Уоллес предложил своих репликантов. В Лос-Анджелесе сейчас пробуют двоих. Я подписался на одного.

— То есть уничтожать репликантов будут… репликанты? — удивленно переспросил Беннер из лаборатории.

— Ебать как логично, — включился Баки.

— Спящая красавица подала голос, — почему-то обрадовался Фьюри. Только и ждал, видимо. — Вот ты первым и начнешь тестировать — насколько это, как ты выразился, логично. Новое поколение репликантов, в отличие от своих предшественников, на сто процентов контролируется людьми. У них в мозгах прошито, что человек — царь и бог, а их задача — служить ему. Это подтверждено многократными тестами. Проект предварительно одобрен правительством, но, во избежание рисков, принято решение сначала взять в работу тестовые образцы. С ними в пары будут закреплены люди. После шести месяцев пилота — окончательное решение. И в наших интересах, чтобы новые куклы отлично справились с уборкой старых. Поэтому, Барнс, сегодня вылетаешь в Лос-Анджелес, в корпорацию Уоллеса. Репликанта получаешь в момент его создания. Ты — первый человек, которого он увидит. Такой порядок, для исключения утечки информации и обеспечения успеха проекта. Полученного репликанта везешь сюда. И сразу берете первое задание на двоих. Сержант Барнс, у вас есть _возражения_?

Возражения были. Работу Баки выбрал не просто так. Семья Барнсов отбыла в инопланетную колонию, когда ему было восемнадцать и он только поступил в академию на земле. А когда ему исполнился двадцать один год и он готов был присоединиться к родным, в колонии произошел бунт репликантов. Теперь семьи у Баки не было. Фьюри знал об этом. Он нашел козла отпущения, который не сможет отказаться от задания, как бы его ни тошнило при мысли, что придется не стрелять в куклу, а сотрудничать с ней.

Поэтому Баки молча вышел из переговорной комнаты и попросил у секретаря координаты корпорации Уоллеса.

* * *  
До Лос-Анджелеса было семь часов лету на аэромобиле. Баки проложил маршрут через пустоши и половину дороги проспал в кресле водителя.

Едва он вышел в город и оказался без защиты воздухоочистительных фильтров, как почувствовал, что дышать почти не может. К привычной вони мегаполиса в Лос-Анджелесе примешивался отчетливый запах гари и сырости: промышленных предприятий здесь было больше, климат — более влажным. Большинство горожан носили респираторные маски. В Нью-Йорке то же большинство пока обходилось без них. Баки купил себе черную в ближайшей лавке. С неба летели бурые хлопья, в которых Барнс с трудом узнал снег. В сентябре. Черт-те что.

На ночь он снял номер в отеле. Неплохом — привилегия управления. Неплохом — значило без наркоманов на лестнице и с душем. Вся обслуга была из репликантов. Куклы улыбались ему и предлагали дополнительные услуги, пока он боролся с желанием пустить пулю в лоб каждой.

— Вы также можете выбрать девушку или парня, который скрасит ваш досуг ночью, сержант… — кукла смолкла под взглядом бегущего. Эмпатия, да, новые умеют различать эмоции и реагируют на них.

— Номер. Не беспокоить, — выдавил из себя Баки и, получив карту-ключ, поднялся на свой этаж.

Последний раз его досуг скрашивал стажер из патруля. Пересеклись на вечеринке в честь Дня независимости. Если в этом празднике был какой-то смысл. Все население Земли давно перемешалось, стерлись границы и языковые барьеры. В адской смеси языков, на которой теперь все общались, родного английского (бабушка говорила только на нем) было до обидного мало. Парень был горячим и громким. Возможно, Баки продолжил бы с ним общение, но того подстрелили на улице через пару недель, а узнал об этом Барнс только в августе. Как бишь его там? Мики? Мичи?.. Да и упокой бог его душу на небесах. Свой ад он уже прошел, как каждый, кто родился на этот свет.

* * *

В офис корпорации Уоллеса Баки попал рано утром. Если быть точным, это был скорее дворец. Песочного цвета стены, мягкий свет, деревянные элементы декора.  
Встретил его, к счастью, человек. Лысоватый немолодой мужчина в белом халате представился доктором Авраамом Эрскином — главным инженером проекта «Бегущий репликант». Чушь собачья.

— Образец S-0011 был выращен специально для вашего управления, — объяснял доктор, пока они шли до лаборатории. — Выносливый, сильный, быстрый, с высоким уровнем интеллекта и эйдетической памятью, обладает отличным стратегическим мышлением — такой заказ сделало управление полиции США. Но, самое главное, — Эрскин замедлил шаг, вынудив Баки обернуться и посмотреть прямо на него. — Он очень добрый.

Лицо ученого, когда он произносил последнюю фразу, лучилось так, что Барнса затошнило. Добрая кукла. Свернет тебе шею во имя добра.

— Как им управлять? — спросил Баки.

— С помощью просьб и приказов, как обычным человеком, — ответил доктор, разведя руками. — Разница лишь в том, что он не ослушается. И всегда примет решение в пользу человека. Пойдемте скорее, мне не терпится вам его показать.

* * *  
— Правда, он — совершенство? — прошептал доктор Эрскин, глядя на свисающий с потолка пластиковый пакет, в котором, как муха в смоле, застыла совершенно голая кукла. Кукла была мужчиной, шести футов роста; светлые волосы, правильные черты лица, фигура атлета.

Не встретив ответного энтузиазма в глазах заказчика, Эрскин стушевался, замолчал, а потом решительно начал:

— Сержант Барнс, сейчас вы будете присутствовать при рождении репликанта S-0011.  
На слове «рождение» Баки передернуло. Какого черта? Его вырастили как кусок мяса из клеток за пару месяцев! А доктор, между тем, продолжал:

— Про себя я уже давно зову его Стивом. Вы можете звать как захотите. Просто скажите, что это — его имя, и он станет откликаться. Его внешность и характер уникальны. Все модели серии S создаются для службы в управлении полиции в единственном экземпляре. Помните, у него система чувств и эмоций человека. Он может переживать и сопереживать. Бояться, злиться и обижаться тоже умеет, но только в рамках, дозволенных ему хозяином. Достаточно вашего желания, вашего слова, чтобы скорректировать его эмоциональный фон.

— Какого слова? — уточнил Барнс.

— Ободрения, похвалы, заверения, что он все сделал правильно, — это здорово мотивирует. Ну что, приступим? — доктор достал из кармана пульт и нажал кнопку. Пакет завибрировал, и S-0011 выскользнул из него на уложенные внизу маты.  
Репликант, весь покрытый густым прозрачным гелем, хрипло закричал, прочищая легкие.

— Подойдите к нему, важно, чтобы вы были с ним в его первые минуты на земле. Так сформируется его первая эмоциональная привязанность.

Баки не двигался, и Эрскин с силой подтолкнул его в спину, вынуждая шагнуть вперед.  
Репликант попытался сесть, опираясь на одну руку, другой держась за горло. Баки встал над ним. Кукла разлепила ресницы и подняла на сержанта пронзительно-голубые глаза. Все еще пытаясь откашляться, дрожа всем телом, репликант вдруг ухватил Баки за правую, живую руку и прижался к ней щекой. Бегущий был настолько сбит с толку, что не сразу сообразил ее отдернуть.

— Приведите его в порядок, и я его заберу, — хрипло выдавил Баки и направился к выходу из лаборатории. Сердце стучало где-то в горле. Он чувствовал отвращение к неправильности происходящего… И что-то еще.

* * *

Баки и Эрскин дожидались, пока S-0011 будет готов, сидя на диванах.

— У вас бионическая рука, мистер Барнс, — не очень тактично заметил доктор.

— Я в курсе, — буркнул Барнс.

— А вы в курсе также, что корпорация Уоллеса в позапрошлом году официально вышла на рынок живых протезов?

— Мне нравится моя рука, — закончил разговор Баки.

Конечно, он знал. _Узнавал_. Процедура требовала сдачи клеток крови, кожи, костного мозга, а затем операции и двухнедельного пребывания в стационаре, во время которого руку вживляли в человеческое тело. Об увечии не напоминал бы даже шрам — кожу сращивали. Но Баки не был уверен, что сможет доверять такой своей руке. Бионическая была честнее. Пластиковая, окрашенная серебристым под металл. Функциональность — та же. Он слажал, он лишился руки — он должен был об этом помнить.

Дверь открылась, и S-0011 вошел в комнату отдыха. Он казался настороженным, но стоило ему увидеть Баки, как его плечи расслабились, на лице заиграла легкая улыбка. Это не могло не подкупить. Но только не Барнса. Перед ним был кусок искусственного мяса с серийным, черт подери, номером.

— Я — эс-два нуля-одиннадцать, — представился репликант, и, улыбнувшись, протянул Баки руку для пожатия.

— Сержант управления полиции Нью-Йорка Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — выплюнул тот в ответ, встав на ноги. — Ко мне обращаться — сержант Барнс. За руки с людьми не здороваться. Это все из одежды что у него есть? — уже обратившись к Эрскину. На репликанте была белая футболка с коротким рукавом и песочного цвета штаны. — Долго он в этом не протянет.

— У меня отличный теплообмен… — начал было репликант.

— Не говорить, пока тебя не спрашивают — третье правило, — прервал его Баки.  
— Сержант, можно вас на минутку? — попросил Эрскин. — Стиви, то есть… S-0011, пожалуйста, подожди нас здесь.

Репликант кивнул, присев на диван. Выражение лица у него было озадаченным.

Стоило им выйти за дверь, как субтильный доктор яростно обрушился на Баки:  
— Мистер Барнс. Стив, S-0011 — дорогая, тонкой настройки модель. Я говорил вам, что у него человеческие чувства и эмоции, у него привязанность к вам, имплантированные воспоминания и никакого опыта! Если вы хотите, чтобы он функционировал как вам нужно — вы, именно вы, перестаньте его терроризировать! — на последних словах палец доктора, упершийся Баки в солнечное сплетение, буквально прижал его к стенке.

— Доктор, я веду себя на пределе вежливости, поверьте. Я устанавливаю правила. Разве не так нужно общаться с машиной? Задать настройки.

— А как бы вы общались с маленьким ребенком? Так же? Как с машиной? Вы — выпускник полицейской академии. Вам должны были преподавать курс основ психологии. Вы должны осознавать, какую травму ему наносите!

— Я не понимаю, — Баки начал терять терпение. — Правительство заказало у вас куклу с душевными настройками пятилетнего ребенка? Он будет рефлексировать или отстреливать себе подобных?

— Он готов к выполнению заданий. Уже готов, — пустился в объяснения Эрскин. — Но в заказ в обязательном порядке был включен высокий уровень эмпатии. Задатки есть, он будет пытаться проявлять ее, но если в ответ будет получать окрики и тычки — она просто не приживется на глубинном уровне. Понимаете, о чем я? В запросе, который я лично формулировал в управление полиции США, было четко оговорено — от первого хозяина потребуется поддержка, забота и отношение как к другу.

— Как к другу? — Баки потер переносицу. Ну, Фьюри, сука. Опять заболела голова. — Я не смогу с ним _дружить._ Думаю, я просто довезу его до управления и сдам с рук на руки кому-то, кто сможет.

— Так не получится, — почти с сочувствием ответил доктор. — У Стива с вами — эмоциональная связь. Такие настройки. Через полгода, когда нужные установки окончательно сформируются на глубинных уровнях сознания, вы сможете работать отдельно. Перевести его в другое управление или перевестись самому. Даже больше никогда не видеться. Но до тех пор… Вы очень нужны этому созданию.

* * *

Остаток дня показался Баки адом. Вылетели позже, чем планировали. Баки не мог не сообщить Фьюри по коммуникатору все, что думает о нем, его решениях, методах, матери и репликантах вместе с ними.

— Все сказал? — спросил босс, когда Баки выдохся. — А теперь слушай. Репликанты на нашей службе — это уже не будущее. Это — настоящее. И скоро они заменят всех. Я поручил это задание тебе, потому что ты не налажаешь. Ты сделаешь из этого куска мяса отличного бегущего. А через полгода… Я приму твою отставку. Считай, что натаскиваешь себе замену.

Затем были инструкции по калибровке - Баки получил список из никак не связанных друг с другом слов, запомнил только, что там было что-то про желание и товарный вагон; подписание документов, передача пакета с «личными вещами» Стива, обед, (ели репликанты ничуть не меньше людей), заправка аэромобиля и, наконец, вылет в Нью-Йорк.

* * *

Над пустошами разразился ливень. Видимость была нулевой. Летели по приборам. Баки — в водительском кресле, Стив (он решил, что черт с ним, пусть будет Стив) на заднем сидении. Спать Барнс не мог. Видеть добродушную физиономию спутника — тоже. Он понимал, что этот конкретный репликант не был и не мог быть никак причастным к гибели его семьи на Земле-три. Баки сам видел, как всего несколько часов назад Стив сделал свой первый вздох. Когда Стива попросили посмотреть налево и вверх, Баки увидел его серийный номер — S-0011, световая гравировка на глазном яблоке была гораздо меньше стандартной и светилась синим. Новый образец. Новая серия. Новорожденный репликант. С полным набором необходимых для службы в полиции навыков и даже воспоминаний о своей жизни.

Кстати об этом.

— Расскажи о себе, — Баки важно было узнать, с кем он имеет дело.

— Вы знаете меня всю мою жизнь, — просто ответил Стив. — Что именно вам будет интересно услышать?

— Воспоминания. Расскажи о них.

— Их немного… В детстве я был маленьким. Меньше сверстников. Плохо рос. Был слабым. Меня часто били соседские мальчишки. В Бруклине всегда хватало шпаны…  
Баки вздрогнул. Он сам был из Бруклина. Он подозревал, что для нью-йоркского полицейского создадут нью-йоркское прошлое. Но от этого совпадения стало не по себе.

— Но у меня был друг. Я почему-то не помню его имени… — смутился Стив. — Он постоянно меня защищал. Он был хорошим человеком. Самым лучшим. А потом я вырос. И стал сильным. Но, когда знаешь, каково это — быть совсем беспомощным, — чувствуешь ответственность за свою силу.

Так значит в основу его эмпатии легли эти события. Которых не было.

— И я, конечно же, пошел учиться в полицейскую академию, — с гордостью продолжил Стив.

«В смысле, тебе в мозг закачали ее программу», — отметил про себя Баки.

— Я понимаю ценность человеческой жизни. Она важнее всего на земле. Она — чудо, недоступное таким, как я. И, — его тон стал решительнее, — я готов сделать все, чтобы защищать человеческие жизни. Даже от себе подобных.

— Спасибо, что поделился, — благодарность как подкрепление желательного поведения.

— А теперь давай отдохнем, просто помолчим.

— Если вы устали, сержант Барнс, можете поспать, — тут же откликнулся Стив. — У меня есть навык вождения аэромобилей.

— Нет.

* * *

В Нью-Йорк вернулись поздней ночью, и Баки пришлось тащить репликанта домой.

— Гостевых спален нет, — сухо пояснил он, вручая Стиву одеяло. — На кухне достаточно места, чтобы ты выспался на полу.

— Конечно, сержант Барнс, — кивнул тот и ушел на кухню. Баки закрыл дверь комнаты на магнитный ключ и только после этого смог провалиться в тяжелый сон.

* * *

Проснулся Барнс в полной тишине. С ощущением, что что-то не так.

Быстро вскочил, в одних пижамных брюках добежал до кухни. Кофеварка была заправлена свежим эрзац-кофе. Стива нигде не было.

И звонок от Фьюри как вишенка на торте.

Баки грязно выругался и включил коммуникатор.

— И где вас черти носят? Десятый час! Мне ради знакомства с твоим дружком вторую планерку собирать прикажешь?! — Фьюри по традиции отключился, не дослушав.  
Баки налил себе кофе. Ну, хотя бы искать репликантов он умел.

Однако Стив нашелся сам.

— Простите, я должен был вас предупредить, я обычно бегаю по утрам, мне загрузили полезные привычки… — встретившись с недовольным взглядом Баки, он начал смущенно оправдываться.

«А бабочками ты не срёшь, случайно, идеальный ты наш?» — чесалось на языке у Баки. Но он только бросил:

— Принимай душ и собирайся, через пятнадцать минут летим в управление.  
По крайней мере, кофе был сносным.

* * *

— Итак, в нашем управлении с сегодняшнего дня официально запущена программа «Бегущий репликант», — официозно вещал Фьюри. — В паре с репликантом серии S-0011, мы зовем его Стив, — на этих словах он обвел всех бегущих тяжелым взглядом, мол, это — приказ и обсуждению не подлежит, — работает сержант Барнс. И еще раз повторяю: не дай бог хоть одна душа за пределами наших стен узнает, что в гражданские силовые структуры принят репликант — худо будет всем. Потому что худо будет мне. А я все делю с ближними. Вопросы?

Вопросов не оказалось.

Когда-то в управлении было более двадцати бегущих. Осталось пятеро. Барнс, Уилсон, Рамлоу, Роуди и Лэнг. И вот еще один — репликант. Стив. Роджерс — это уже Фьюри придумал.

Четверо бегущих с легкой совестью покинули переговорную. Остались Барнс со Стивом и Беннер из лаборатории. В этом проекте на Беннере была калибровка, шифр которой передали Баки лично в руки.

— Странная калибровка, — заметил Беннер. — Обычно используют текст, хоть сколько-то осмысленный. А здесь: желание, ржавый, семнадцать, рассвет… Бессмыслица. Но давайте пробовать.

Калибровку Стив проходил во второй раз в жизни. Ему нужно было сесть в кресло, напичканное датчиками. И отвечать нужные слова, несмотря на то, какие вопросы ему задают. Датчики при этом отслеживали малейшее эмоциональное проявление. Вопросы были подобраны про живых людей и настоящих животных. Ученые давно спорили о последней категории. Животных было так мало и видели их так редко, что слова «кот», «собака», «лошадь» стали чем-то сферическим в вакууме не только для репликантов, но и для самих людей.

— Лошадь при падении сломала ногу. Ее необходимо пристрелить. У тебя возникает такое желание? — начал Беннер, внимательно глядя в лицо Стива.

— Ж-желание, — ответил Стив, запнувшись. Гораздо медленнее, чем это делают обычные репликанты. Те же Nexus 8.

Лампа индикатора пискнула и мигнула синим.

Баки нахмурил брови. Он не был на первой калибровке — подписывал бумаги. И сейчас жалел об этом.

— Майк решил покончить жизнь самоубийством и готовится вскрыть себе вены. У него под рукой только ржавый нож. У тебя есть стальной, острый. Одолжишь ли ты нож Майку?

— Ржавый, — сдавленно сказал Стив.

— В переулке ты наткнулся на раненого мальчика. Очевидно, над ним издевались. Ты можешь насчитать на его теле семнадцать ножевых ранений. Ты понимаешь, что он не выживет. Готов ли ты убить его, чтобы облегчить его страдания?

— Семнадцать, — произнес Стив после небольшой паузы.

* * *

— Спасибо, Стив, мы закончили, — наконец объявил Беннер и перевел взгляд на Баки. Тот по-прежнему стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку с нечитаемым выражением лица. — Посиди пока тут, мы с сержантом Барнсом обсудим результаты.

Брюс Беннер участливо посмотрел на Стива и потрепал его по плечу. Стив ответил ему вымученной улыбкой.

* * *

— Что это было? — с порога спросил Баки.

— А ты как думаешь? — улыбкой Беннера можно было улицы освещать.

— По крайней мере внешне он выглядел таким измученным, что мне самому пару раз хотелось его пристрелить.

— А теперь представь, что это не только внешние проявления! Его эмоции, мысли, реакции тела — все подтвердило, — ему было плохо от каждого вопроса. Ему было физически плохо от того, что он представлял, как мучали живых существ.

— И что мы теперь каждый день будем из него строить святого мученика Стива Репликантского? — Баки скептически выгнул бровь.

— Нет-нет, — Беннер засуетился, роясь в бумагах на столе, пока не выудил папку с логотипом «Корпорация Уоллеса». — Вот, тут написано. Желательный результат — стабильное проявление эмпатии к любому живому существу. Но со временем проявления перестанут быть такими острыми. Первый тест — при поступлении модели в распоряжение управления, в течение месяца — раз в неделю, второй месяц — раз в две недели. Третий — единожды, в конце месяца. Вопросы каждый раз новые, присылают от Уоллеса. Если хозяин, то есть ты, тут так и написано — Д.Б. Барнс — решит прекратить всякие отношения с моделью — цикл повторяется: первый день, раз в неделю, в две, и потом — ежемесячно. Для Стива это может стать потрясением, — весомо подтвердил Брюс.

Баки закатил глаза.

— Увидимся через неделю, док.

* * *

Чаще всего новое дело для бегущего по лезвию начиналось именно с убийства человека. Модели Nexus 8, устроившие блэкаут пятнадцать лет назад, стерли большинство баз данных. Все, кого можно было поймать по сохранившейся информации, уже были пойманы. Последние лет пять шла точечная работа: подозрения соседей, случайно мелькнувший на глазном яблоке код, прочесывание диких поселений. И, конечно, преступления.

Люди друг друга мочили только в путь, но по регламенту на каждое место преступления вызывался бегущий для проверки — действительно ли обошлось без репликантов.  
Баки приземлился на парковку, забитую полицейскими аэромобилями. Медиков не было. Значит, не по горячим следам. Значит, скорее всего, без толку. Барнс подошел к полицейскому заграждению, обозначенному черно-желтой лентой. Встречал Морита — старший инспектор отдела убийств, давний знакомый Барнса.

— Привет, бегущий, — инспектор пожал Баки руку. — О, а это кто? — Не заметить здоровую фигуру Стива за плечом сержанта было невозможно.

— Стажер мой, — пояснил Баки.

— Джим Морита, — коп протянул Стиву руку. Стив растерянно поглядел на Барнса.  
Барнс мысленно застрелился. Он же сам ввел идиотское правило про рукопожатия.

— Не знаю, как у вас в Калифорнии, а у нас, когда тебе протягивают руку, ее принято жать, — нарочито громко объяснил Баки.

— Простите, сэр, — миловидное лицо репликанта тут же расцвело улыбкой, и он уверенно пожал протянутую руку. — Вообще-то, я из Бруклина, но закончил полицейскую академию в Лос-Анджелесе.

— А у вас в Лос-Анджелесе все так широко улыбаются? — хмыкнул Морита.

— Хер его знает, там все маски носят, — ответил за Стива Барнс. — Ну так, Джим, пошли смотреть труп.

— Конечно, Баки, конечно… Нашего патрульного застрелили. Пять выстрелов в корпус, два — в голову. Молодой совсем, двадцать три года, Пьетро Максимофф, — рассказывал Морита, пока они шли к узкому, метра три шириной, переулку между двумя домами, построенными, скорее всего, еще в начале прошлого века. Грязный кирпич, из которого были сложены стены, крошился. Убийство полицейского. Шансы на то, что репликант в деле присутствовал, сильно возрастали. В паре метров от проулка на боку лежал байк с эмблемой Нью-Йоркского департамента. Естественно, уже без колес, двигателя и всего, что успели растащить до приезда полиции.

В самом переулке в луже крови, головой к улице лежал мужчина. Пьетро. Отросшие светлые волосы намокли и стали красными. Лицо было запрокинуто так, будто покойник приветствовал подходящих кривым оскалом.

На доме, на уровне второго этажа, алым глазком мигала камера.

— Когда записи будут? — поинтересовался Баки.

— В течение часа обещали прислать, — откликнулся Морита.

— Соседи? — вопрос был бессмысленным. В другом районе — может быть. Но не здесь.  
Морита в ответ лишь махнул рукой.

— А это что? — Баки указал на рубашку парня, будто прожженную чем-то.

— Да хрен его пойми. Повезем на вскрытие — сделаем экспертизу, — пообещал инспектор.

Баки прекрасно знал, что напишут в заключении, которое, конечно, будет готово не раньше, чем через неделю; мог определить марку оружия, расстояние, с которого стреляли, то, что стрелявших было несколько, и даже их рост. Вот толку от этого не было никакого — это он точно знал. В тридцатимиллионном мегаполисе работа полицейского была по большей части бесполезной. Не предотвратил — не разберешься. Поэтому патрульных было много. Поэтому должность эта была расстрельная. Он уже собирался прощаться с Моритой, как вспомнил, что у него вообще-то есть репликант с эйдетической памятью. Баки повертел головой, ища его. И то, что он увидел, совсем ему не понравилось.

Стив стоял, прислонившись к кирпичной стене, бледный как полотно, с опущенными веками, из-под которых стекали хорошо различимые на пыльном лице дорожки слез. Стараясь не привлекать внимание склонившегося над телом Мориты, Баки быстро подошел к Стиву, схватил его за рукав форменной куртки и потащил вглубь переулка.

— Какого черта? — зашипел он, когда они свернули за угол. — Ты что, трупов раньше не видел, сопли разводишь?

Стив не ответил, только отчаянно замотал опущенной головой.

— На меня смотри, — Баки приподнял его лицо за подбородок.

— Я… не видел. Я… не понимаю, как можно… Живого… человека… — репликанта трясло. До проступивших желваков стиснутые челюсти. Сжатые в кулаки ладони. А боли в его (_«Искусственных», — напомнил себе Барнс_) глазах было столько, что у Баки пропало все желание орать.

Его таким создали. Ему полтора дня от роду. Он адаптируется. Ему нужно помочь. И никто, кроме хозяина, этого не сделает. Черт бы побрал Баки с его социопатией. Будь у него лучше подвешен язык, он бы заболтал эту куклу. Наговорил чего успокаивающего, ободрил, что там еще на терапиях делают. Но единственное, на что он оказался способным, — шагнуть вплотную и прижать Стива к себе, склоняя русую макушку на свое плечо. В первое мгновение репликант замер. А потом обхватил Баки в ответ, прижался немаленьким телом и, кажется, начал расслабляться.

— Так бывает, — вполголоса заговорил Баки, неловко поглаживая его затылок бионическими пальцами. — Мы часто будем такое видеть. Но это не значит, что убийство человека — это нормально. Это — ненормально. И лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы такое предотвратить, — ловить как можно больше мятежных репликантов. А для этого тебе нужно быть внимательным и собранным. А не вырубаться так, как сейчас. Ты меня понимаешь? — Баки чуть отстранился, заглядывая Стиву в лицо. Тот выглядел сосредоточенно, словно усваивал полученную информацию, но рук с Барнсовой спины убирать не спешил.

Баки высвободился из самого идиотского в своей жизни объятия и отступил на шаг.  
Стив кивнул и поднял глаза наверх.

— Сержант Барнс, — вдруг сказал он. Баки только хотел попросить его называть себя попроще, как Стив продолжил: — Я, кажется, знаю, где еще мы можем получить информацию.

Баки проследил его взгляд и увидел мальчишеское лицо за грязным стеклом второго этажа. Мальчишка, заметив к себе внимание, тут же отпрянул, но вычислить квартиру, из которой прекрасно просматривалось место преступления и в которой, возможно, был свидетель, не составляло труда.

Если Баки жил в не самом благополучном квартале Нью-Йорка, то тут были откровенные трущобы. Лестница разваливалась. С потолка капала ржавая вода, света было ровно столько, сколько пропускали грязные стекла. Собственно, квартир на втором этаже оказалось две. Остальные были просто нишами со смердящими провалами дверных проемов, где, очевидно, дневали и ночевали те, кому некуда было падать ниже. «Интересно, — думал Баки. — А как идеальный репликант отнесется к такой жизни? Злой, больной и бессознательной?»

— Наш свидетель за этой дверью, — уверенно указал Стив. Дверь была номинальная. Очевидно, что когда-то тут была деревянная, но ее, в силу обстоятельств, сменили на серый пластик, который двумя петлями хлипко крепился к бетонному косяку.

— Полицейский департамент Нью-Йорка, — сказал Баки с той громкостью, с которой его услышали бы за дверью, но которая не подняла бы на уши всех обитателей этого сомнительного местечка. — Прошу вас открыть дверь, иначе я буду вынужден ее взломать.

— Он боится, — вдруг заметил Стив. — До ужаса боится. Ты его пугаешь. Он боится полиции. Я слышу его дыхание.

Вот черт.

— Тогда давай сам, — распорядился Баки.

— Привет. Меня зовут Стив. Стив Роджерс, — вполголоса начал репликант. — Я не полицейский, я только стажируюсь. Ночью в переулке убили молодого парня, Пьетро. Мне важно найти того, кто это сделал, и я подумал, может, ты поможешь мне? Может быть, ты что-то видел? Я обещаю, я никому в полиции не скажу, откуда у меня информация. Я не сдам тебя. Только мой напарник, который сейчас со мной, будет знать. Но он тоже будет молчать. Мне просто нужна твоя помощь. Пожалуйста.

Пару минут ничего не происходило. А потом за дверью раздались шаркающие шаги. В проем высунулась лопоухая мальчишеская голова.

— Только тебя пущу. Он пусть ждет тут.

Баки оставалось лишь вздохнуть, глядя на то, как дверь закрывается за спиной Стива.

* * *

Баки ждал полчаса и уже собирался вламываться в квартиру, как дверь приоткрылась. Из нее выглянул Стив и спросил:

— Сержант Барнс, могу я одолжить у вас немного денег до первого жалования?

— Ты разоришься на подкупе свидетелей, — ответил Баки.

— Мальчику нечего есть, — упрямо повторил Стив.

«Боже, храни идиотов», — подумал Барнс, протягивая репликанту мятую десятку.

— Благодарю вас, сержант Барнс, — просиял Стив и снова скрылся за дверью.

* * *

После того как Баки получил копию записи с камер, они со Стивом направились перекусить в уличное бистро. В Нью-Йорке таких было понатыкано на каждом шагу, продавали в них, как правило, лапшу. Лапша по вкусу напоминала трижды переработанный картон. Но Баки знал рецепт успеха — побольше соуса. Рот дерет так, что настоящий картон съешь и не заметишь.

— Давай факты, потом — умозаключения, — скомандовал он Стиву, как только они устроились за столиком.

— Мальчик — Коуди Забриски. Его мать… привела любовников, — репликант густо покраснел.

«Надо его получше адаптировать, слишком очевидно, что он не взрослел в этом мире», — отметил про себя Барнс.

— И ему пришлось всю ночь сидеть на кухне. Он пытался дремать на столе, но под утро его разбудил шум. Окно кухни выходит на переулок, где все случилось. Стекло грязное, он не многое рассмотрел. Нападавших было пятеро. Мужчины. Высокие. А еще он видел, что прежде, чем выстрелить, на Пьетро накинули какую-то светящуюся сетку, да, так он и сказал. Светящуюся сетку. Будто она была под напряжением. У них это не сразу получилось, Пьетро быстро передвигался, но убежать почему-то не мог. Что-то держало его в переулке. А потом были выстрелы. И Коуди просто спрятался, — закончил Стив.

— То есть по твоей версии Пьетро — не случайная жертва? — спросил Барнс.

— Точно нет, — подтвердил Стив.

Дело становилось интересным.

Записи камер оказались изгажены — магнитные помехи. Начались за три минуты до нападения. Закончились сразу после. Ничего не разобрать.

А потом позвонил Морита.

— Бак, у нас тут вскрытие крайне интересное. Приезжай со своим стажером.

* * *

Баки и Стив второй раз за день стояли над трупом. Только теперь трупов было три. Патологоанатом, помощник Мориты и, собственно, Морита. Его тело единственное было накрыто. Присев рядом и приподняв покрывало, Баки понял почему. Морите выстрелили в лицо. Правая его часть была перекошена, а левая - выжжена так, что в багровом месиве белели кости черепа. Роджерсу такое показывать точно было нельзя.

Тело Пьетро, что характерно, отсутствовало. Так же, как и фото с места преступления и электронный планшет, в котором утром Морита делал пометки.

— Вот так и выглядит пиздец. Четыре трупа и ничего, кроме показаний перепуганного пацана… Пойдем отсюда, Роджерс.

Репликанта потряхивало, но не до такой степени, как утром. Так что за него Барнс был спокоен.

Конечно, Баки уже проверил все записи камер. Но в момент убийств они попросту были отключены. Системная ошибка, — пояснили ему. Конечно, он попросил прислать ему протокол осмотра и данные по отпечаткам. И опрос обслуживающего персонала. И всё, что вам будет угодно, сэр. Но он чувствовал, как что-то упускает. Хотя под дулом пистолета не ответил бы, что именно.

* * *

Баки пил.

Методично, стакан за стаканом, напивался.

Уговаривал вторую бутылку. Как раз ту, которую Джим Морита ему презентовал на тридцать пятый день рождения со словами: «Мне насрать, что ты не празднуешь, Барнс. У тебя, черт подери, юбилей. Где гарантии, что ты доживешь до следующего?»

У Баки не было друзей в привычном смысле слова. Но были дорогие ему люди. И он периодически их терял. А легче раз от раза не становилось.

В дверь заскреблись.

Роджерса он отправил на кухню со вчерашним одеялом еще два часа назад. Так…

— Какого черта? — пьяно возмутился Баки, настежь распахивая дверь комнаты. — Тебе колыбельную, что ли, спеть?

— Вам плохо, — просто ответил Стив. — Вы ходите кругами по комнате и ругаетесь.

— Спать мешаю? — с вызовом спросил Баки. На ногах он держался с трудом.

— Заснуть не можете, — возразил Роджерс. — Я беспокоюсь.

— А, ну да, тебе же эту, как ее, сопереживалку настроили, — выплюнул Барнс, а потом продолжил зло: — То, что я сейчас чувствую и как с этим справляюсь — не твое ебучее репликантское дело. Ты, мальчик-колокольчик, можешь сколько угодно упиваться своей способностью к эмпатии. Но ты, блядь, никого в своей крохотной искусственной жизни не терял. Тебе тупо некого. Сечешь? Так что съебись с глаз моих.

Стив не двинулся с места, тогда Баки с размаху выбросил кулак, целясь в идеальное лицо. Стив не шелохнулся. Лишь перехватил его руку. И тут же получил вторым кулаком — бионическим — под ребра. Согнулся. Закашлялся. А потом по-серьезному вернул Баки удар. Тот отлетел к противоположной стене, распластался на полу и заржал в голос.

— Вы этого добивались, сержант Барнс? — ехидно поинтересовался Стив, подходя и протягивая руку. Баки за руку уцепился, но вместо того, чтобы самому подняться на ноги, потянул Роджерса на пол. Тот опустился рядом и аккуратно накрыл горячечный лоб Баки прохладной ладонью.

— Ебучий ты сукин сын, Роджерс, — пробормотал Барнс, проваливаясь в небытие.

Часть 2

Следующие недели прошли в рутине.

Утро Баки начиналось с кофе, который Роджерс с каждым днем готовил все лучше. А вечер заканчивался тем, что они вваливались в квартиру и, не всегда уделяя время ужину или душу, падали спать. После своего пьяного отруба Баки позволил Стиву перебраться в комнату и даже купил ему матрац. Роджерс был счастлив.

По наводкам им удалось выследить двух Nexus 8. При обнаружении оба пытались напасть на Барнса, появляющегося первым, и, конечно, обоих скрутил Стив. Затем — стандартная проверка глазного яблока.

И милосердный выстрел в голову.

Простая результативная работа.

* * *

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Стив? — участливо поинтересовался Беннер.

— Я в порядке, сэр, — кисло улыбнулся тот.

Баки скептически поджал губы. Он надеялся, что хоть эта калибровка пройдет легче. Все, что требовалось системе — подтвердить, что эмпатия Стива никуда не делась. Вместо этого ученые корпорации Уоллеса, судя по всему, устроили соревнование — кто придумает самую извращенную историю для проверки. Вопросы про ненужного матери младенца и печь или лучшего друга, которого сбрасывали под колеса товарного вагона, — скорее провоцировали ненависть и раздражение к авторам, чем сопереживание героям. Это то, что чувствовал Баки. Стив в кресле замирал, зажмуривался и послушно повторял кодовые слова.

Сама идея калибровки казалась Баки совершенно идиотской. То, что Стив более человечен, чем все его знакомые вместе взятые, было ясно и так. Достаточно было вспомнить, скольким сирым и убогим репликант умудрялся помогать во время рейдов.

— _Ты так весь заработок нищим раздашь_, — ворчал Баки. — _Тебе на жратву не хватит. _

_— Я способен довольно долго обходиться без еды,_ — вскидывался Стив.

В ответ Баки усмехался и доставал очередную купюру.

Это если не считать оказания первой медицинской помощи при каждом удобном случае (у Стива оказалось довольно много полезных навыков), устройства ребенка в приют (ясно как день, отогревшись и набив живот, крысеныш сбежит и снова окажется на улице) и так, по мелочи…

_— Я просто могу это сделать,_ — упрямо сжав челюсть, отвечал Стив на подначки Барнса. — _Могу помочь, значит — должен. Понимаешь, Баки?_  
Баки не понимал.

Стивов альтруизм его веселил. В рамках существующей реальности, бегущий воспринимал поступки Роджерса как стакан чистой воды, вылитый в бассейн закисшего дерьма. Но расстраивать его не хотелось.

Кстати, перейти на ты и заменить звание с фамилией на «Баки» он решил сам. Какой толк в субординации с парнем, который только в койку к Барнсу еще не залез? В жизнь, квартиру и кошелек — так ловко, что Баки диву давался.

* * *

Пригороды Барнс ненавидел.

Тех, кого, как гной из раны, исторгал мегаполис, сложно было считать людьми.  
Чаще всего это были уроды. Физические или, что хуже, душевные.  
Первым в городе не находилось работы, попрошаек гоняли патрули, существование социальных служб было скорее номинальным.

Бедолаги спасались на окраинах.

Вторыми были те, кто умудрялся делать на этом бизнес. Шоу уродов, подпольные бои, публичные дома на любой извращенный вкус, где за не самые большие деньги можно было, например, замучить кого-нибудь насмерть. Такими поселениями периодически приходилось заниматься Морите — он охотно делился информацией с Баки, очевидно, пытаясь облегчить душу. Баки не мог его в этом винить. Про каннибализм он сам догадался.

Будь воля Барнса, ноги бы его не было на этой гиблой земле.

Но наводка поступила как раз на такое местечко под названием Хаммонтон.

А на соседнем сидении сидел серьезный и сосредоточенный Стив, который, конечно, и не подозревал о подобной жизни.

* * *

Их встречали.

Темнокожий мужчина с накинутой на голову дерюгой, у ног которого на четвереньках ползал и поскуливал, подражая собаке, парень лет двадцати пяти. Тощий, совершенно лысый и, если не считать ошейника и грязной набедренной повязки, голый.

Баки не стал представляться. Быстро сверкнул удостоверением и спросил:

— Что тут у вас?

— Ведьма! — заорал парень, косплеивший пса, после чего получил тычок ногой под ребра от «хозяина» и, взвыв, начал скакать по кругу.

— Странная девка, — шепелявя ответил темнокожий. — Появилась с неделю назад. Мы сначала присматривались, подружиться хотели.

Баки с сомнением поглядел на него и перевел для себя — почуяли свежее мясо, попытались принудить к развлечениям местной публики. Но что-то пошло не так.

— А она… задурила голову Шу, — он кивком указал на «пса», — так, что он на своих напал. Где это видано, чтобы хорошая собака на хозяев бросалась?..

Шу при этих словах кинулся в ноги темнокожему и жалобно заскулил.

Тот достал из-за пазухи неузнаваемого вида кусок и бросил на землю:

— На, жри, псина!..

Парень мгновенно схватил еду зубами.

Баки прикрыл глаза. Стив… молчал. Пока. Переваривал, наверное.

— Где она сейчас?

— Вон там, за башней, — мужчина махнул рукой налево, где, опасно кренясь, возвышался остов дома, этажей в двадцать пять. — Третий день как прячется. Уйти не могла. Мы тут свое хорошо охраняем. Репликант, как пить дать репликант. Специальная модель какая-нибудь. Которая умеет башку дурить. Нам тут такой не надо!..

— Р-р-р-р не надо! — тявкнул Шу, за что довольный «хозяин» потрепал его по лысой макушке.

Барнс отлично понимал, что все это — чушь. Собачья, в прямом смысле слова. Но в лучшем случае, он вывезет девчонку из гиблого места. А в худшем… Закроет план по ликвидации за месяц. В то, что заезжая барышня как-то повлияла на Шу, он не верил ни секунды. Скорее «пес» так находчиво решил поглумиться над «хозяевами». Плотная застройка не позволит аэромобилю приземлиться, не спровоцировав обвал ветхих зданий. Придется идти пешком.

— Проведешь нас к месту, — объявил Баки темнокожему.

Тот отпрянул от него, как от раскаленной сковороды.

— Нет! Могли бы мы туда пойти — вас бы не звали!.. Говорю же — странная девка! Головы дурит!.. Я никуда не иду! Шу — тоже! — затараторил он.

В ответ Баки схватил его за ворот бионической рукой и дернул на себя.

— Не надо. Делать. Из меня. Идиота, — медленно проговорил он. Темнокожий был его гарантией, что они со Стивом не нарвутся на какую-нибудь кустарную ловушку. Иначе местные растащат их на запчасти вместе с аэромобилем, и поминай как звали. — Ты и твой «пес» идете с нами. Добровольно или нет.

Шу сидел на корточках, обхватив темнокожего за ногу, и злобно смотрел на бегущих.

— Доставай пистолет, — скомандовал Барнс через плечо, готовый прикрикнуть на миролюбивого и наверняка охреневшего от происходящего Роджерса. Но тот мгновенно послушался, взяв темнокожего на прицел.

— Не промахивается, — предупредил Баки. — Так что без глупостей.

* * *

К башне вела прямая дорога, но Шу уверенно петлял обочинами и переулками, следом семенил темнокожий. За ним, не выпуская из рук пистолета, шагал Стив. Баки, изредка оборачиваясь, замыкал шествие.

Шли молча.

Ветер гудел в пустых стенах.

Барнс понимал, что после того как задание будет закончено, ему придется многое объяснить Стиву, и это будет непростой разговор. Но сейчас он был благодарен ему за молчаливое следование приказам.

Примерно через час они остановились на улице с опустевшими жилыми домами типовой постройки начала прошлого века. В Бруклине, на улице, где вырос Баки, были точно такие же. Пять-семь этажей, узкие, кирпичные. На удивление прочные — пережившие две мировых войны и все, что последовало после.

— Там, — указал Шу на провал цоколя под обрушившимся зданием в трех метрах от них и рванул в противоположную сторону. Темнокожий рухнул на колени и прикрыл голову руками.

Они и правда были до чёрта напуганы.

— Я первым пойду, — сказал Стив. — Там может быть опасно.

— Не геройствуй, — хмыкнул в ответ Баки, достал из внутреннего кармана куртки портативный усилитель звука и заговорил: — Мисс, я сержант Барнс из полицейского департамента Нью-Йорка. Вот мое удостоверение, — Баки был уверен, что девчонка наблюдает за ними, поэтому поднял значок повыше. — Со мной стажер Роджерс и провожатый из местных. Никто не причинит вам вреда. Мы готовы увезти вас отсюда. В любую точку по пути в Нью-Йорк. Без нас вы не выберетесь. На дороге спрятано слишком много взрывных устройств.

Он замолчал и прислушался. Ответа не было.

— Надо спуститься, — настаивал Стив. — Она может быть ранена.

— Ты, — раздался крик из соседнего дома.

Второй-третий этаж, — определил Баки. Девчонка не была идиоткой, чтобы загонять себя в ловушку подвала.

— Кто ты такой?

— Стив Роджерс, мисс. Стажер полицейского департамента.

— Ты не человек. Не обычный человек. Зачем ты пришел? — голос срывался. Девушки видно не было.

— Помочь вам, мисс. Мы с напарником для этого пришли.

— Или выполнить план по ликвидации за месяц? — раздалось в ответ. — Вы — бегущие по лезвию!

Баки стало не по себе.

— Мисс, мне кажется, вы не репликант, — ответил Стив.

С хуя он это взял? Баки откровенно перестал понимать происходящее.

— Зато ты — репликант, — ответила она.

— Я бегущий по лезвию, мисс. Все, что мы вам сказали, — чистая правда. Спускайтесь, пожалуйста. Мы проводим вас домой.

«Бесполезно», — подумал Баки.

И в этот самый момент запустилась цепочка событий, отправившая нахуй весь контроль над ситуацией. Темнокожий вскочил и побежал в проулок. Раздался взрыв. Баки сбило с ног ударной волной. Первый этаж здания, в котором пряталась девчонка, начал оседать, а чертов Роджерс кинулся прямиком туда.

— СТИВ! СТОЯТЬ! — заорал Баки, откашлявшись, но парень уже скрылся из виду.

Где-то, чуть поодаль, завыл Шу.

* * *

Вдох.

Десять… девять…

Давно Барнс не попадал в такие скверные переделки.

До аэромобиля было три мили, не меньше.

Безопасной дороги он не помнил.

Коммуникатор разбился при падении.

Выдох.

Восемь… семь…

Да. Целый список проблем, лишь бы не думать о главной: ушибленном на голову придурке, который самоубился на его глазах.

«Он репликант, — повторял про себя Баки. — Съезжу в Лос-Анджелес и получу взамен еще пару таких же… героев…».

Вдох.

Шесть… пять…

Эти умозаключения были простыми и понятными.

Он не верил в них ни на йоту.

В последние дни он вообще забывал, что его напарник появился на свет из полиэтиленового пакета три недели назад.

Выдох.

Четыре… три…

Соваться в руины было опасно. И, скорее всего, бесполезно. Перекрытия второго этажа провалились, подняв клубы бетонной пыли.

Вдох.

Два… один…

Боковая стена первого этажа обвалилась внутрь. Но дом стоял. Кирпичи не выпрыгивали из кладки — хороший знак. Из трех продольных несущих стен две уцелели. Поперечные тоже были на месте. Оставался шанс, что конструкция выстоит еще какое-то время. Хватит ли Барнсу этого времени, чтобы убедиться… хоть в чем-то — непонятно.

Выдох.

Ноль.

Баки поднялся на ноги и направился к злополучному дому.

* * *

Пожарная лестница сильно проржавела и выглядела хлипкой, но оставалась единственным способом проверить, что творится на втором-третьем этажах, не входя в здание. На втором было пусто. Самого этажа, судя по тому, что он увидел в провал окна, тоже не было — пол зиял пропастью, в которой грудой валялись обломки.

Третий не просматривался из-за планировки.

— Стив!.. — позвал он в окно.

Если живой и в сознании — должен услышать.

Если нет… Решать проблемы нужно по мере их появления.

Он перемахнул через сгнивший подоконник.

За поворотом пляшущий луч фонаря выхватил сидящую на коленях девичью фигурку.

Длинные грязные волосы. Тонкий профиль. Баки услышал тихие всхлипы. Прямо перед ней лицом вниз лежал Стив.

Девушка обернулась, прикрыв глаза ладонью от света.

— Он дышит, — пролепетала она. — Но я не могу его вытащить.

Переместив луч чуть дальше, Баки увидел — на фут выше поясницы Стива передавила упавшая потолочная балка. После такого удара позвоночник у парня, скорее всего, в крошево. Но если жив — надо попытаться забрать его отсюда.

Он установил фонарь на пол. Подошел к девчонке и присел напротив.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Ванда, — еле слышно ответила она.

— Так вот, Ванда, слушай внимательно. От твоих действий сейчас зависит жизнь… — Баки проглотил слово «человека». — Вот что мы будем делать: я попробую поднять эту железную штуку. У меня может получиться. Но только в том случае, если ты сумеешь оттащить его достаточно далеко, пока я снова ее не уроню. Поняла?

Ванда кивнула. Господи, да она легче Стива раза в три. Помоги им бог или кто там все еще смотрит на этот пропащий мир сверху…

— Готова? — Баки поудобнее перехватил балку. Ванда вцепилась в плечи Стива и решительно кивнула. — На счет три. Один, два…

Баки чувствовал, что мышцы вот-вот лопнут от напряжения, но он держал груз и молился, чтобы бионика не отказала. Ванда медленно (как же медленно!) тащила Стива. В один момент Барнсу показалось, что он уронит балку прямо ему на ноги. Но он сумел продержаться еще несколько секунд и только после того, как угроза отдавить что-то напарнику миновала, выпустил железяку из рук. Она с грохотом рухнула на пол. Звук эхом разлетелся по пустому дому.

Стив застонал, приходя в сознание.

— Не шевелись, — предупредил Барнс. — У тебя перебит позвоночник. Я сейчас посмотрю.

На все еще дрожащих от напряжения ногах он подошел к Роджерсу и тяжело опустился на колени рядом.

— Девушка? — слабо спросил тот.

— Жива, ловелас, — хмыкнул Баки. — Ванда, скажи пару слов своему герою.

— Спасибо, Стив, — тут же отозвалась она.

— Он тебе хотя бы помог? — поинтересовался Баки, аккуратно задирая Стивову форменную куртку. Тот зашипел от боли.

— Я была этажом ниже, когда услышала взрыв. Он появился будто из ниоткуда, схватил меня за руку и потащил наверх. А потом — часть потолка упала… Он толкнул меня вперед, а сам… — она снова заплакала.

«А сам, видимо, отправится на переработку… или что там делают с вышедшими из строя репликантами в корпорации Уоллеса…» — мрачно подумал Барнс. Ножом он срезал защитный жилет с вмятиной на месте падения балки. Майка под ним оставалась серой. Без единого пятнышка. Это было невозможно. Под майкой Баки обнаружил огромный багровый кровоподтек, который (ему показалось, что он сходит с ума, принимая желаемое за действительное) медленно бледнел по краям.

— Ванда, передай фонарь, — Барнс посветил на ушиб. — Из чего ты сделан, Роджерс? — оторопело спросил он.

— Я создан по образу и подобию человека, — у наглеца еще хватало сил ехидничать.

— Ногами пошевели, — потребовал Баки. Стив послушался. Ноги двигались — даже не перелом. Почти два центнера ржавого железа с двухметровой высоты, а у него — синяк. Синяк, блядь! Баки захохотал от облегчения.

Стив, охнув, перекатился на спину и выразительно посмотрел на напарника.

— Сердца у тебя нет, — обиженно прокомментировал он.

* * *

Через полчаса Стив смог ходить, не крича от боли.

Выбирались по той же пожарной лестнице. Первой пошла Ванда. За ней, после того как помог Роджерсу перебраться через подоконник, Баки. Стив, оценив лестницу, отказался идти вместе с ним (слишком велик был риск, что та обвалится) и спустился последним.

Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту. Нужно было возвращаться скорее. Это место и днем казалось жутким. Ночью опасность становилась более чем реальной.

Пока они петляли безопасными тропами, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы Стив мог немного отдохнуть, совсем стемнело.

* * *

Двери аэромобиля были вскрыты. В водительском кресле, свесив наружу тощие ноги, сидел Шу.

— Они убили моего раба! — визгливо заорал он. — Старого Отто больше нет!  
Раздался шорох. Их окружали люди. Местные. Вооруженные.

В руке Баки мгновенно оказался пистолет. Он толкнул Ванду себе за спину. Сзади его прикрыл Роджерс.

— Обманом заманили нас в мертвый город и убили Отто! — надрывался юродивый.

Если местные желали быстрой расправы — шансов у бегущих не было.

Почему не напали по дороге? Может, боялись собственных ловушек. Может быть, не хотели напрягаться — знали, что бегущие вернутся к стоянке.

— Что ж ты, Шу, уже и ведьмы не боишься? — спросил Барнс сквозь зубы.

— Она — просто дурная девка! — крикнул тот. — Она ничего мне не сделает! А потом мы повеселимся!

В руках у местных по одному зажигались фонари. Светили прямо в глаза, заставляя жмуриться. О том, чтобы прицелиться как следует, и речи не шло.

— Вы будете драться друг с другом! — объявил Шу. — Того, кто победит, ждет легкая смерть!

— Ты тут за главного, что ли? — изображая удивление, спросил Стив. — А я думал, ты — местный пес.

Тянет время. Только непонятно, для чего, — подумал Барнс: ситуация патовая.

— Никто не думает, что я — король! — Звучало до зубовного скрежета самодовольно. — Все вы глупцы! Дураки! Приказываю вам! Деритесь, или мои люди убьют вас!

Местные, как по команде, сделали шаг вперед, сжимая кольцо окружения.

Похоже, юродивый не врал. Они его слушались. А он хотел развлечений.

Он их получит.

— Роджерс, стреляй! — вполголоса приказал Барнс и начал палить вслепую. У него двадцать выстрелов до перезарядки.

Послышались крики.

— Убить! — завизжал Шу.

Слепящий свет пропал, и Баки разглядел, как направленные на пленников фонари сменяют дула довоенных винтовок.

А Баки вдруг понял, что не слышал выстрелов Стива.

— Стреляй, ёбаный ты гуманист!

— Не могу! — Звук падения звякнувшего о камень пистолета.

А потом все вокруг залил красный свет.

* * *

Очнувшись, Баки обнаружил, что лежит на заднем сидении летящего аэромобиля.

За рулем был Роджерс. Рядом с ним, сжавшись в комок, сидела Ванда.

— Что случилось? — прохрипел он, принимая сидячее положение.

— Как ты? — спросил Стив вместо того, чтобы ответить.

— Живой. Или нет. Все зависит от того, на каком мы свете…

— Все на том же, — отозвался Стив.

— Все еще жду объяснений.

— Ванда. У нее есть особые способности. Я о таких не слышал. Она нас спасла.

Если бы это хоть что-то проясняло.

— Ванда? — обратился к девушке Баки.

— Я испугалась, — ответила она. — Так сильно, что захотела, чтобы они все исчезли.

— И они исчезли? От твоего желания?

— Нет. От моего страха. Я должна очень сильно испугаться, чтобы что-то произошло. Как случилось, когда я только попала туда.

— Интересная опция. Расскажешь?

— Я не могу этого объяснить. Просто страх… он становится невыносимым и льется сквозь меня красными лучами. И те, кто меня пугает… у них мутится рассудок, и они сбегают. Или умирают… Я не знаю, почему, — голос ее звучал совсем беспомощно.

— Ты человек? — спросил Баки. — Ты спасла нас, и я в любом случае не буду тебя убивать. Просто скажи правду.

— Да! — горячо ответила она. — Меня зовут Ванда Максимофф, я из Нью-Йорка. У меня семья… была…

Максимофф… Такую фамилию он слышал. Если бы его так не мутило — он бы даже вспомнил, когда и по какому поводу.

— Почему ты оказалась там? — этот вопрос не давал Баки покоя с самого начала. Девушка была молодая, красивая, здоровая. Она могла легко устроить жизнь в мегаполисе.

— Это… Сложно, — Ванда вздохнула. — Моя семья… родители погибли пять лет назад. И мы с братом остались одни. Он стал полицейским. Я была против. Это опасная работа, а у меня, кроме него, никого нет… И… В прошлом месяце… Пьетро убили.

Как Баки мог забыть? Пьетро Максимофф — застреленный патрульный — последнее дело Мориты.

— Ты знаешь, за что его? — осторожно спросил Барнс.

— Да, — тихо ответила она.

— Его убийство должен был расследовать мой друг, — сообщил Баки. — Его убили в тот же день. Тело твоего брата похитили. Дело повисло мертвым грузом. Расскажи, что ты знаешь?

— Пьетро… у него тоже были способности. Только он умел ими пользоваться. Он мог быть очень быстрым. Быстрее пули — так он меня успокаивал, когда я волновалась. Говорил, что ничто не может его убить, потому что он — быстрее пули… — Ванда заплакала. — В последние дни его доставали из какой-то экстремистской группировки. Хотели, чтобы он присоединился к ним. Угрожали. Он послал их. Он думал, что в безопасности. Ведь он — быстрее пули. А меня он отправил в Чикаго.

— Почему ты все-таки оказалась там, где оказалась? — мягко спросил Стив.

— Я вернулась в Нью-Йорк, — ответила Ванда. — Мне показывали его труп на видео из морга. Я знала, что он мертв. Я это чувствовала!.. А потом — он просто пришел ко мне домой! И я испугалась. Это был не он. Но он был так похож! — она не могла говорить из-за душащих рыданий.

— Расскажи, что было дальше, — предложил Роджерс спустя некоторое время.

Баки казалось, он слышит абсолютную, несусветную чушь. Небылицу из небылиц. И он сдал бы девчонку в психлечебницу. Если бы час назад от толпы убийц его не спасли лучи красного света, исходящие из ее тела.

— Я испугалась. Тогда это случилось впервые. Я была просто в ужасе и видела, как красный свет испепелил того, неправильного Пьетро. И я должна была спрятаться…

— Не лучшее место для этого ты выбрала, — хмыкнул Баки.

— Я знаю… Но снова увидеть ненастоящего Пьетро было страшнее. Я не могу вернуться домой…

И что с ней теперь делать?..

* * *

— Чем ты питалась, пока пряталась? — спросил Баки, когда спустя полчаса они втроем ужинали на его крохотной кухне.

— У меня был запас консервов, — ответила Ванда, не переставая жевать рис. — Они закончились позавчера. Я понимала, что долго не протяну, но эти люди все время следили за домом. А я не хотела больше… бояться так, чтобы убить их. Они не приближались. Потом совсем исчезли. А на следующий день появились вы.

Барнс уступил Ванде кровать и, когда она, едва державшаяся на ногах, ушла спать, обратился к Стиву:

— Спрашивай.

— О чем?

— Из-за того, во что мы сегодня вляпались, у тебя должен был появиться миллион вопросов.

— Не появился. То, как жили те люди… Это было их выбором. Добровольным или вынужденным… Они сами хотели этого.

— Отлично. — Пауза. Баки продолжил, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить спокойный тон: — Тогда вопросы будут у меня. Какого черта ты не стрелял? Нас убивали. Из чего исходил ты, когда выбрал позволить убить меня и Ванду?

Стив прикрыл лицо ладонями. Вздохнул.

— Я не могу убивать людей, Баки. Просто физически. Не могу. Если бы это были репликанты…

— Это могли быть репликанты.

— Но я этого не знал наверняка. А по умолчанию, все люди — люди. С ними можно общаться, их нужно защищать при необходимости, им нужно помогать. Причинять боль, убивать — нельзя.

— Я не могу тебе доверять.

Стив посмотрел в глаза Баки. На лице отразилось непонимание.

— Почему? Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. Я готов исполнять все твои приказы!..

— Но если угроза будет исходить от другого человека — ты оставишь меня с ней один на один.

— Но это же… нечасто, — Стиву было трудно. Баки видел это. И продолжал.

— Ошибаешься. Вообще-то, это — часто. Я убивал людей. Я не горжусь этим и считаю мерзким. Но когда выбор стоит — я или другой, — я выбираю себя.

— Сегодня… это была необходимость…

— Не нужно строить из себя моего адвоката. Знаешь, почему ты со мной? — Баки злился. На Стива. На чертову жизнь. На себя.

Стив помотал головой.

— Потому что два года назад, на задании, я расстрелял человека. Я был уверен, что он репликант. Я проверил его. Он сбежал. Через неделю я его нашел и выстрелил без проверки. Он оказался человеком. Я облажался. И мне это припомнили. И поэтому я вожусь с тобой — просто вынужден. Мне поперек горла твои неуместные человеколюбие и наивность. Разберись с собой. Через пять месяцев я, наконец, скину тебя на Фьюри. Если продолжишь в том же духе — толку от тебя не будет. И ты никому не будешь нужен. Как думаешь, что с тобой сделают, модель S-0011?

Стив ничего не ответил.

Баки сходил в комнату за одеялом, оставил его на кухне и ушел спать на матрац.

И не чувствовал себя сволочью. Наверное, потому что был ею.

Часть 3

Личное дело Ванды Максимофф находилось в общей базе. Все, что она рассказала вчера, подтвердилось. Двадцать три года, Нью-Йорк, брат — Пьетро Максимофф, погиб при исполнении. Никаких особых пометок. Расследование убийства Пьетро перевесили на парня по фамилии Коулсон, но последним документом в нем значился рапорт об обнаружении трупа — полиция не тратила на него времени.

Баки понимал, что в руках у него оказалась нитка от очень хренового клубка совпадений, и, если он не будет осторожен — она легко превратится в подожженный фитиль.

Можно было предположить, что Пьетро убили из-за его способностей. И сделали на основе его ДНК репликанта. Ванда рассказывала о какой-то экстремистской группировке. И вот тут была первая серьезная нестыковка. У подпольщиков не хватило бы ресурсов, чтобы среди бела дня пробраться в полицейское управление, не говоря об изготовлении репликанта на основании мутировавшего ДНК в такие короткие сроки. И еще — Баки был уверен, что застрелили его все-таки экстремисты — убийство было топорным, да и труп они оставили валяться на улице. Но из лаборатории управления его изымал кто-то другой. Тот, кто смог незамеченным пройти систему безопасности. Возможно — из сотрудников. А это было очень скверно.

Оставался вопрос: для чего лже-Пьетро приходил к Ванде? Они были родными братом и сестрой. Может быть, его хозяева хотели проверить способности Ванды. И это было второй плохой новостью — способности у Ванды были. А сама она сейчас пряталась в квартире Баки.

Барнс понимал, что лишь по случайному стечению обстоятельств оказался посвященным в эту историю и сам вряд ли сможет предпринять что-то стоящее. Он бы вообще забил, если бы не чувствовал ответственности за спасенную девчонку.  
Кому из сослуживцев он мог доверять — один вопрос. Пожалуй, только Уилсону. И Рамлоу, может быть, — в силу того, что знал его полтора десятка лет.

Второй вопрос — у кого есть достаточно полномочий, чтобы реально помочь. И здесь выбор был невелик — только Фьюри. Он был хитрым, изворотливым и деспотичным сукиным сыном, но устав полицейского управления наверняка был вытатуирован у него на заднице, а значит, ради соблюдения законности (того ее подобия, что еще существовало в мегаполисе) он любому глотку порвет.

* * *

— Где Роджерс? — спросил Фьюри с порога.

— Отель «Хилтон» закупил партию репликантов — проверяет, — ответил Барнс. После того разговора на кухне он принял решение отсылать Стива подальше при любой возможности. Чтобы привыкал. Рутинных заданий в работе бегущего было достаточно. А сам Баки еще чувствовал необъяснимую дурацкую обиду. Наверное — на себя. Сам, идиот, забылся, что имеет дело с куклой. Подпустил слишком близко. А для куклы самое главное — программа, вшитая в мозги, которая диктует как поступать. Никак не человеческие отношения.

— У тебя пятнадцать минут, потом ухожу на совещание, — Ник жестом предложил ему занять стул.

Баки коротко изложил факты (не упомянув о способностях Ванды и, соответственно, о той переделке, в которую они попали в поселении) и свои соображения на их счет.

Когда сержант закончил, Фьюри с минуту внимательно на него смотрел.

— Ну и что это за ебанина, Барнс? — наконец спросил он. — Ты хочешь сказать, что кто-то из сотрудников Нью-Йоркского департамента полиции крадет трупы и выращивает репликантов? Ты в своем уме?

— Может и ебанина, я не настаиваю, — легко согласился Баки. — Просто помоги сделать Ванде Максимофф новые документы и переправить ее в безопасное место. Когда она увидела в домофон, как ее мертвый брат стучит в дверь ее квартиры, она сбежала и чуть не погибла. Нет никаких гарантий, что за ней не придут снова.

— Она могла обознаться.

— Но не обозналась.

— Для чего она им понадобилась?

— Как свидетель? Как тот, кто сможет опознать репликанта со сверхспособностями? Хуй знает для чего еще.

— Хорошо, зайдешь вечером, я что-нибудь придумаю, — с этими словами Фьюри выставил Барнса из кабинета.

* * *

Остаток дня Баки провозился со старыми отчетами. Засадить бы за это дело Роджерса, но тот так и не приехал с задания.

Когда он снова зашел к Фьюри, ни его, ни его помощницы на месте не было. Звонки на коммуникатор также остались без ответа.  
Домой Барнс возвращался с нехорошим предчувствием.

По дороге позвонил Стив и попросил забрать его из отеля, где он проводил проверку.

* * *

Два дула оказались направленными в лицо Баки, стоило ему сделать шаг в квартиру. Он даже не успел достать оружие.

— Без резких движений, Барнс. Подними руки. Покажи, что в них ничего нет.

Брок Рамлоу. Коллега. Номер три в списке тех, кому Баки условно доверял. Заебись.

Второго парня Баки видел впервые в жизни. И относительно происходящего это было уже неплохо.

— Руки подними, чего стоишь? — прикрикнул Рамлоу на Стива, продолжая целиться в Барнса. Тот послушно выполнил приказание. Баки захотелось сплюнуть.

— Где Ванда? — спросил он, не особенно надеясь на ответ.

— Тебя это должно волновать сейчас меньше всего, нет? Меня вот больше беспокоит, куда делся эгоистичный сукин сын Джеймс Барнс. Тот, кому похуй всё, кроме истребления кукол, и который не тащит к себе домой всякую опасную шваль.

— Вопрос риторический, так что давай, что там у тебя дальше.

— О, дальше по плану самоубийство сержанта Нью-Йоркской полиции, — Рамлоу сверкнул белоснежной ухмылкой.

— Меня в расчет взять не хотите? — подал голос Стив.

— Тебя сержант убил бы первым. В моем плане, — ответил ему бегущий. — Но ты, оказывается, не простой мальчик… Кое-кому нужен. Так что постой пока тут, — а затем, обращаясь к напарнику: — Роллинз, принеси мне пистолет сержанта Барнса.  
Мужчина подошел к Барнсу. Но едва он протянул руку, чтобы обшарить карманы, как Баки ударил его головой в лицо и тут же — коленом в живот.

— Блядь!.. — взвыл Роллинз.

— Баки, сука, убью! — прошипел Рамлоу. — Мне важно все сделать чисто, но не так сильно, как ты думаешь. Еще один такой заёб — и будешь молить отправить тебя на тот свет.

— Брось пистолет, — раздался голос Стива.

Воспользовавшись заминкой, он успел достать оружие.

— Не смеши меня. Ты не способен убить…

Договорить Рамлоу не удалось.

Раздалось два выстрела с разницей в секунду.

Звонко упал на пол пистолет из рук бегущего. А следом — он сам, схватившись за простреленное колено.

— Убить — вряд ли, — серьезно согласился Стив. — Но в этом нет необходимости.

Роллинза обезоружил Баки.

* * *

— Барнс, поверь, — привязанный к стулу Рамлоу пытался отдышаться после очередного удара под ребра. — Какой бы больной… не оказалась твоя… фантазия, тебя я боюсь меньше…

— Чем кого? — Баки понимал, что времени на допрос немного. Поэтому просто и зло бил сослуживца. За Ванду. За Мориту.

— Не лезь. Ты все равно труп. Просто я бы сделал это милосерднее… По старой дружбе…

Еще один удар.

Стива он отправил на кухню. Присматривать за Роллинзом и следить за входом в здание через окно.

— Они не по зубам отребью вроде тебя, — Рамлоу продолжал огрызаться. Даже сплевывая кровь.

— Конечно, раз ты, герой, так стараешься прогнуться. Руководство департамента? Корпорация Уоллеса? — Баки назвал наугад. Но судя по мелькнувшему в заплывших глазах Брока раздражению, был недалек от истины.

— Кукла твоя чертова, — с отвращением в голосе выплюнул Рамлоу, переводя тему. — Меня уверяли, что он безобиднее мухи. Что ты такое с ним сделал? Выебал как следует? О!.. Еще нет, но до жути хочешь?

— Заткнись, — Барнс отступил на шаг. Какого чёрта он несет?

— Баки, ты не стесняйся, порадуй себя напоследок. И его заодно, посмотри, на что он ради тебя способен…

— Ты больной. Ты знаешь, что я могу тебя убить?

— Я знаю, что ты еще не понял, куда влез. Скоро придет новый порядок…

— Надо уходить, — предупредил заглянувший в дверной проем Стив. — Снаружи что-то происходит.

* * *

Уходили по крышам через чердаки. Предварительно разжившись коммуникатором Рамлоу и всем оружием, которое они с напарником принесли с собой.

Баки велел Стиву запомнить все номера, высвеченные на приборе за последние двадцать четыре часа, после чего закинул аппарат в проехавший мимо мусоровоз. Со своим и Стивовым коммуникаторами стоило поступить так же, но ему нужно было кое-что проверить.

Для начала Баки набрал Фьюри. Тот по-прежнему не отвечал. Затем — Уилсона. Тот был вне зоны доступа. А потом раздался входящий от Беннера.

— Слушаю.

— Баки! Слава богу, я до тебя дозвонился! — голос доктора звучал до предела взволнованно.

— В чем дело?

— Стив! Он с тобой?

— Для чего он тебе? — переглянувшись с Роджерсом, ответил Баки.

— Срочно нужна калибровка. Прислали сообщение!

— Откуда?

— Как положено. Из корпорации Уоллеса, за согласованием Пирса и Фьюри. Написано, что репликант нестабилен. После калибровки, вместе с ее результатами, рекомендуется вернуть изделие производителю.

От такой формулировки Баки дернулся. Чертовщина.

— Сейчас его нет рядом. Я перезвоню, Брюс, — попытался завершить разговор Баки.

— Найди его в течение шести часов, иначе он будет признан вне закона, и корпорация подпишет указ о его ликвидации! — успел прокричать в трубку Беннер, прежде чем Баки сбросил вызов.

— Ты что-то натворил? — спросил Барнс, будучи уверенным в ответе. Конечно нет, просто пришла в действие некая адская машина. И их с Роджерсом вот-вот размелет в муку ее жерновами.

Стив подтвердил его мысли, покачав головой.

— Ну, кроме того, что прострелил ногу Рамлоу. Если он уже доложил — этот поступок могли счесть проявлением нестабильности.

— Иными словами, у нас есть шесть часов, чтобы свалить из города, — подытожил Баки.

* * *

Нужны были тачка и план. Именно в таком порядке, — решил Барнс.

Аэромобиль — черный блестящий феррари — угнали со стоянки ночного клуба. Машина была новой и быстрой. Это сейчас было главным.

— У тебя масса полезных умений, — усмехнулся Баки, устраиваясь на пассажирском кресле. Прошедший день вымотал его до предела.

Лететь решили в Лос-Анджелес. Рамлоу, сам того не подозревая, выдал им некоторую информацию. Те, кто забрал Ванду, и те, кому был нужен Стив, — одна и та же организация. На нее работал бегущий по лезвию Брок Рамлоу. А после звонка Беннера стало ясно, что Стив потребовался корпорации Уоллеса. При полном согласии шефа Нью-Йоркского департамента полиции Александра Пирса и Ника Фьюри. Баки не видел никакой возможности без смертельного риска для себя добраться до последних. А насчет проверки корпорации у него было несколько мыслей.

От коммуникаторов и всего табельного оружия они быстро избавились — Барнс просто сложил их в непрозрачный пакет и закинул в ближайший мусорный бак.

При себе оставили только два полностью заряженных пистолета, которые были в арсенале Роллинза, — оружие было без серийных номеров, значит — кустарное. И вряд ли в него специально стали бы встраивать маячки.

Когда они покидали город, время уже близилось к полуночи.

— Для чего ты мог понадобиться корпорации Уоллеса? — вслух размышлял Баки.

— Я не знаю, правда… — Стив нахмурился. — А что мы сможем узнать в Лос-Анджелесе? Корпорация наверняка охраняется не хуже департамента полиции…

— Но там работают обычные люди, — ответил Барнс. — И насчет тебя: я, кажется, знаю, с кем можно побеседовать.

— Доктор Эрскин? — предположил Роджерс.

Баки утвердительно хмыкнул.

— Именно. Он занимался твоей разработкой от и до. И чем бы ты ни был интересен нашим врагам — доктору об этом известно.

— Я немного времени с ним провел, всего несколько часов, — заметил Стив. — Но я помню, что он был очень добр ко мне.

— Особенно на фоне моего скотского отношения, — пробормотал Баки себе под нос. Роджерс, естественно, услышал.

— Я не виню тебя, — ответил он. — Я ознакомился с твоим личным делом. Ты имеешь полное право ненавидеть таких, как я…

— Опять играешь в моего адвоката. Не нужно. Лучше расскажи что-нибудь еще о своих воспоминаниях. Интегрированных в память.

— Мама умерла, когда мне было восемнадцать, — начал Стив. — Ее звали Сара. Отец погиб в военной стычке в Европе еще раньше. Я любил рисовать. И я болел. Часто, очень часто. Слабые легкие и сердце. Мне все время говорили, что я не доживу до двадцати. А потом я стал сильным. И еще, я словно только что вспомнил. Кажется, доктор Эрскин как-то помог мне в этом.

— Ученый поместил себя в твои воспоминания? — удивился Баки.

Стив в ответ пожал плечами:

— Другого объяснения этому нет.

Баки первым заметил шевеление на заднем сидении наверняка только потому, что Стив был сосредоточен на полете. Пистолет в его руках оказался направленным на человека, пытающегося выпутаться из кокона пледа и верхней одежды, сваленной поверх него.

— Девочки, выпить есть? — проговорил взлохмаченный темноволосый мужчина в смокинге и со съехавшей набок бабочкой, пытаясь открыть глаза. А затем, когда это ему все-таки удалось, удивленно добавил: — Какого хуя вы двое делаете в моей тачке? И куда мы, чёрт вас раздери, летим?

* * *

— Еще раз. Вы из полиции, и вы угнали мою тачку? Перестань ты тыкать в меня этой штукой! — Мужчина недовольно посмотрел на оружие в руках Барнса. — Хотел бы выстрелить — давно бы это сделал.

— Именно так. Поэтому я предлагаю высадить тебя в любом обитаемом месте. Аэромобиль я тебе верну. Если получится, — ответил Баки. Убирать пистолет он, впрочем, не спешил.

— А вот ты — репликант, — продолжил мужчина, полностью проигнорировав последнюю фразу и поймав взгляд Стива в зеркале заднего вида. — Из программы «Бегущий репликант». Модель, кажется… S-11.

— S-0011, — подсказал Стив. — Откуда это вам известно?

Даже не «откуда». «Почему». Почему, блядь, этот тип знал не только о существовании, но и о деталях секретной правительственной программы. Баки понимал, что их пассажир — далеко не простой обыватель, даже богатый. Но вот как это можно обернуть им со Стивом на пользу в их дерьмовом положении и можно ли вообще? А если нет — нужно ли от него избавляться радикальными методами? Эти вопросы были приоритетными.

— Ты сам кто? — спросил Баки.

Мужчина вздохнул:

— Уволю своего пиарщика к чертям.

— Тони Старк, — за него ответил Стив. — Глава корпорации «Старк Индастриз». Оружие. Бионические протезы.

— И ты пользуешься моим изделием, — Старк кивком указал на левую руку Баки.

— Физиономии твоей на коробке не было, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Я повторяю вопрос — где тебя высадить?

— Пятница, бери контроль на себя, — вместо ответа произнес Тони. В мгновение ока угонщики оказались спеленатыми ремнями безопасности. — И отвечая на твой вопрос — высажусь я в Башне Старка. Вместе с вами.

Баки перестал трепыхаться только после того, как Старк приказал ИскИн выпустить хорошее успокоительное — скрытое в потолке аэромобиля дуло.

— Для чего мы тебе? — спросил он.

— Видишь ли, в США действует Совет по безопасности, — неожиданно начал отвечать Старк. — Туда входит начальник департамента Нью-Йоркской полиции Александр Пирс, он отвечает за все департаменты на территории страны. Всякие скучные люди типа президента и пары губернаторов. Ну и ваш покорный слуга. А с недавнего времени — Ниандер Уоллес. Девять лет назад он за бесценок купил «Тайрелл», в прошлом году добился лицензии на производство репликантов нового поколения. Тех, которые милые и не мочат людей. Ну, это вам и так известно, — пояснил Старк, встретив хмурый взгляд Барнса. — Так вот, именно на встрече этого совета три месяца назад Пирс и Уоллес только что целоваться друг к другу не полезли, радостно подписывая программу «Бегущий репликант». Там же презентовали первые модели. Я поэтому знаю модель… Как, говоришь, тебя зовут человеческим именем?

— Стив.

— Да, Стив. Там я впервые увидел тебя в виде трехмерной голограммы.

— Отлично, — встрял Баки. — То есть ты просто хочешь разглядеть Стиви поближе?

— Возможно. Пока не знаю, — неопределенно ответил Старк. — Но вы удачно заглянули на огонек.

* * *

Башня Старка гордо возвышалась доброй сотней этажей над руинами разрушенного во время Третьей мировой Манхэттена. Посадочная площадка находилась немного ниже уровня крыши и была пустой. Когда аэромобиль приземлился и двери открылись, Старк просто вышел на площадку и сказал:

— Добро пожаловать, джентльмены. Надеюсь, поездка вам понравилась. А теперь — прошу на выход.

Баки, а следом за ним — Стив, покинули свои кресла, оставаясь, впрочем, все так же связанными по рукам.

Ситуация была из тех, в которой много выбирать не приходилось.

Охрана у Старка все же имелась. Двое хмурых парней встретили их на входе в здание, изъяли все оружие, освободили от ремней и проводили в комнату, в которой не было ничего, кроме нескольких кресел да видеокамер по углам.

Едва дверь закрылась, клацнув замком и отрезав их от остального мира, Стив опустился в одно из кресел. Баки, разминая затекшую правую руку, обошел помещение по периметру и замер у панорамного окна, в котором прекрасной, светящейся на фоне черного неба громадой переливался Нью-Йорк.

— Возможно, мистеру Старку нужен я, — вдруг подал голос Стив.

— Не придумывай. Если ему нужен репликант, он его купит.

В ответ Роджерс покачал головой:

— У обычных репликантов нет ускоренной регенерации. Они не способны бегать с такой скоростью, с которой умею я. Они не могут поднять аэромобиль.

— Насчет двух последних пунктов подробнее, — попросил Баки, остановившись напротив него и внимательно изучая его лицо.

— Я бегаю по утрам, — напомнил Стив. — Мне приходится сдерживаться каждый раз, чтобы не набрать максимальную скорость. Я однажды попробовал в полную силу. Пробежал милю за полминуты. Это не было пределом. Просто потом у меня развалилась обувь — пришлось купить новую пару.

— А насчет поднять аэромобиль?

— Тоже попробовал. Твой. На стоянке. Тяжело. Но получается, если взяться двумя руками.

— И мне не рассказал, потому что… — Баки продолжал пристально смотреть на него сверху вниз.

— Тебе не особо интересно, что со мной происходит, — развел руками Стив. Баки показалось, что у него все зубы разом заныли в этот момент. Каждое слово было правдой. И это было легко сказано. Баки наплевать было на то, чем жил Роджерс. До какого-то момента. Вот только уведомить об этом изменении Стива он не удосужился.

— Мне не все равно, Стив, — он попытался, чтобы голос звучал мягко. Получилось не очень. — А теперь объясни, почему ты решил рассказать об этом сейчас. Каждое наше слово записывается на камеру.

— Чтобы Старк знал. Об этом и о том, что я готов… сотрудничать, если тебя отпустят.  
Блядь. Что творилось в голове у этого парня? Он прекрасно понимал, что сотрудничать здесь — это лабораторный стол и вивисекция наживую.

— Нет, — твердо возразил Баки. — Мы выберемся отсюда. Не важно, что для этого потребуется. Вместе.

Дверь открылась.

— Простите, что прерываю ваше воркование, — на пороге появился Старк. Не один. Следом за ним, придерживая покоящуюся на перевязи руку, в комнату вошел Николас Фьюри.

Стив мгновенно поднялся на ноги.

— Сержант, Роджерс, — поздоровался шеф. — Надо поговорить.

* * *

— Тебя отследили по запросам в базе, — Фьюри начал с сути. — Рамлоу давно охотился за Вандой. Естественно, сложив два и два, он отправился с группой проверять твою квартиру. Девчонку забрали. Тебя попытались убрать тихо, потому что после убийства Мориты проверкой тряхнуло всех. Лишний шум теперь им не нужен.

— На кого он работает? — спросил Стив.

Фьюри и Старк переглянулись. Фьюри кивнул.

— Они называют себя Гидрой, — ответил Тони. — Огромная сеть. В нее входит слишком много высокопоставленных людей. Их цель звучит привлекательно — вернуть на землю порядок. Но методы: слишком многие должны погибнуть.

— Возглавляет Пирс? — предположил Баки.

Старк кивнул в ответ.

— Он ищет ресурсы для армии, которая сможет установить и поддерживать нужный ему строй. Первый — это Уоллес и его послушные репликанты.

— А второй — мутанты? — Барнсу стал понятен интерес к Пьетро и Ванде.

— Вот потому тебя и решили убрать, — недовольно проворчал Фьюри. — Слишком много знаешь. Мы называем их «люди со сверхспособностями». Да. Если начать изготавливать репликантов на их основе — шансов у противников Гидрыне будет. Человечество после тотального отравления радиацией с помощью таких мутаций наконец начало увеличивать свои шансы на выживание. Не все пока могут пользоваться своими способностями. Как, например, Ванда. Я могу подозревать, что катализатором для ее силы служит некая спонтанная сильная эмоция. Но в Гидреее научат этим управлять. Даже если она откажется сотрудничать — они ничем не рискуют. Всегда можно сделать несколько десятков сговорчивых копий.

Баки прикрыл глаза. Все было скверно.

— Что у вас с рукой? — услышал он голос Стива.

— Меня тоже пытались убрать. По-тихому. Неисправный аэромобиль. К счастью, этот аэромобиль разрабатывал мистер Старк специально для меня, и ИскИнуспела меня предупредить прежде, чем ситуация стала непоправимой. Аэромобиль пришлось утопить в проливе. Так что через пару дней ждите объявления о моих похоронах, — хохотнул Фьюри.

— Но есть еще одна история, которая очень интересует Пирса. А, соответственно, Гидру, — продолжил шеф. — Это ты, Стив.

— Не понимаю, — вклинился Баки. — Стива разработали в корпорации Уоллеса. Для чего он снова им понадобился?

— Доктор Эрскин работал еще в «Тайрелле». И занимался там разработками, к которым не был допущен никто, кроме самого Тайрелла, упокой Господь его душу, — ответил Фьюри. — Никто, даже Уоллес, не подозревал, что именно Эрскин вложил в модель S-0011. Или, точнее, всё-таки Стива.

Повисла пауза. Баки с непонятным предчувствием ждал продолжения.

— Авраам Эрскин разрабатывал сыворотку, увеличивающую жизнеспособность людей. Он делал это ради сына своей любимой сестры — Сары. Мальчик родился в Бруклине двадцать пять лет назад. Был очень слабым. Астматик. Два инфаркта. После смерти Сары доктор забрал парнишку к себе. Так совпало, что как раз в тот момент, как Уоллес получил заказ на модели серии S, здоровье племянника доктора Эрскина стало заметно ухудшаться. Поэтому S-0011 он начал выращивать на основе его ДНК.

— Моим прототипом был племянник доктора Эрскина? — неуверенно спросил Стив.

«Нет», — понял Баки.

— Нет, — ответил Фьюри. — Ты и есть племянник доктора Эрскина. Стив. Твоя настоящая фамилия — Эванс.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп! — подал голос до того момента молчавший Тони Старк. — Пока наш Пиноккио, который оказался настоящим мальчиком, поздравляю, приходит в себя, поясните-ка мне вот что. Нахрена ушлому доктору придумывать такую хитровыдолбанную схему, хотя он просто мог накачать племянника суперсывороткой и стругать себе дальше репликантов.

— Он действовал на свой страх. Сыворотка могла убить парня. Но он и так умирал. Это — во-первых. Во-вторых, сыворотка усиливает не только тело, но и свойства психики, черты характера. Нам всем повезло, что Стив — парень добрый и справедливый. И, наконец, в третьих, — доктор знал, о чем мечтает Уоллес, — об армии совершенных репликантов. Он не хотел давать ему ключ к этой безумной мечте. Заменив модель S-0011 на своего усовершенствованного сывороткой племянника в последний момент, он лучшим образом спрятал свое творение на виду у всех.

— Отлично. Почему это стало известно? — хрипло спросил Баки.

— Люди Уоллеса обнаружили кое-какие записи доктора, — пояснил Фьюри. — Эрскин понял, что его раскрыли. И отправил сообщение для тебя, Барнс. И для Стива. Сообщение я перехватил. К сожалению, не я один. Рецепта сыворотки Эрскин никогда не записывал. Он принял все меры, чтобы ничего не попало к Уоллесу. Но, боюсь, Стива в покое не оставят. Будут искать способы извлечь сыворотку из его тела. Так что в Лос-Анджелес вам лететь незачем.

— Можно считать, нам повезло, что нас так удачно взяли в плен? — саркастично спросил Баки.

— Ну, считай, что повезло, — хмыкнул Фьюри. — Барнс, ты предсказуемый до зубной боли. Мы отследили тебя до ночного клуба. Какую тачку угонять — вариантов не было. Ты же не фанат кабриолетов в красных блестках?

— Доктор Эрскин, — наконец произнес Стив. — Где он?

— Мертв.

* * *

Баки и Стива разместили в гостевых спальнях. Уже почти рассвело. Баки ног не чуял от усталости, но вместо того, чтобы провалиться в сон, ворочался на широкой постели и никак не мог отключить голову.

Стив оказался человеком. Стивом Эвансом, выросшим в Бруклине.

Не то чтобы теперь Барнсу стало стыдно за то, как он обращался с парнем. Стыдно ему стало гораздо раньше. И не то чтобы теперь Стив стал что-то для него значить. Он стал значить многое уже давно. Сколько бы раз Баки ни повторял себе мантру о кукле с серийным номером — он всякий раз забывался, стоило Стиву совершить очередной человечный поступок. То есть по пять раз на дню. Он не смог оставить его валяться без сознания в полуразрушенном доме. Не смог пожертвовать им, когда пришла пора сбегать из города. Ему и в голову не пришло сдать его Старку в обмен на что бы то ни было. И он не врал Стиву сегодня, когда говорил, что ему не все равно. Просто теперь все это пугало его тем, что оказалось… _Настоящим._ Словно у него был вымышленный идеальный друг. Слишком идеальный для него. Но ведь это было — понарошку. Не считалось. Значит, можно было пережить. И вдруг он выяснил, что этот идеальный друг существовал на самом деле. Месяц как жил с Баки в одной квартире, терпел его дурной характер и перепады настроения. И оставался идеальным.

А как сам Стив воспринимает Барнса теперь?

Осталась ли та сильная привязанность, которую, периодически раздражаясь, постоянно ощущал Баки? Честно ли было ее использовать? Теперь, когда выяснилось, что обе их жизни — человеческие? Более того, сравнение шло между молодым неравнодушным парнем и потрепанным годами инвалидом — чья жизнь была ценнее?

В дверь постучали.

На пороге стоял Стив. В белой футболке и светлых штанах. Босой. Почти такой же, как тогда, когда Барнс увидел его впервые.

— Не спится? — спросил Баки.

В ответ Стив кивнул:

— Можно?

Баки шире открыл дверь, пропуская его.

— Мне не по себе там, одному, — признался Стив. — Слишком много… всего.

Он подошел к окну. Баки, закрыв дверь, встал рядом.

— Баки, как мне понять, что все это — правда?

— Просто прими.

— Но ведь я… я же не изменился ни капли со вчерашнего дня. Тогда в чем разница?

— В том, что тебя таким не сделали. Ты такой на самом деле. Уникальный. _Настоящий._ Разница в правде, — уверенно ответил Баки. Это было тем, во что он от всей души хотел верить.

Стив обернулся к нему. Казалось, вот-вот заплачет. Может быть, уже плакал, до прихода к Барнсу.

— Обними меня, пожалуйста. Как тогда. Тебе ведь теперь не противно?

— Никогда противно не было, — Баки притянул его к себе. Оплел руками спину, плечи. Положил ладонь на затылок. Почувствовал, как Стив прижимается, сопит в шею, плачет.

— Всё хорошо, Стиви. Всё хорошо.

Они простояли так несколько минут.

— Пойдем спать, — наконец предложил Баки. — Тут огромная кровать. Места обоим хватит.

* * *

— Пятница, кратко, чем кормят в новостях? — попросил Тони, когда после завтрака (хотя время близилось к полудню) Барнс, Роджерс и Фьюри собрались у него в кабинете.

— Мистер Фьюри признан погибшим, Александр Пирс выражает соболезнования. На его место назначен мистер Рамлоу. Мистер Барнс в заложниках у репликанта, возможно, мертв. Брок Рамлоу выражает негодование. Фотографии мистера Барнса и мистера Роджерса с интервалом в пятнадцать минут демонстрируют на рекламных щитах в Нью-Йорке и Лос-Анджелесе.

— Интересная у вас жизнь, джентльмены, — восхитился Тони. — Даже жаль, что придется ее менять. Теперь, кратко, где находятся Пирс, Уоллес и мисс Максимофф?

— У мистера Пирса сейчас совещание в департаменте. Затем он вылетает в Лос-Анджелес на встречу с мистером Уоллесом.

— Ванда уже там, — мрачно озвучил Фьюри. — И у Уоллеса есть что продемонстрировать. Иначе встреча состоялась бы позже.

— Пятница, назначь и мне встречу с мистером Уоллесом на сегодня. Цель: бионические усовершенствования для его репликантов.

* * *

Через час вылетели в Лос-Анджелес на грузовом авиалайнере Старка, через три — лайнер приземлился в аэропорту.

Подтверждение встречи пришло от Уоллеса уже после их приземления. Но пришло. И этого было достаточно, чтобы начать осуществление задуманного.

— Меня он ждет, — сказал Тони. — А вот вас, в том виде, в котором вы есть, — один труп и двое в розыске — придется слегка замаскировать.

С этими словами он наложил на лицо прозрачную пленку, расчерченную на равные квадраты светящимися линиями. За ухом закрепил миниатюрное, не больше дюйма в длину, устройство и нажал на кнопку. Вместо Старка на Баки смотрел Стив в дорогом костюме-тройке. Правда, с темными волосами. Но ему шло.

— Это — последняя разработка «Старк Индастриз». Лицевой протез, — объяснил Тони, отключая иллюзию. — Запущу в массовое производство — и все будут ходить красивыми. Шучу, — пояснил он в ответ на хмурый взгляд Фьюри. — На такое правительство лицензии никогда не выдаст. Другое дело — спецслужбы. Оторвут с руками. Но пока это — опытные образцы, так что пользуемся аккуратно. И выбирать внешность вам тоже не придется. В маски будут загружены лица моих обычных помощников.

* * *

Баки во второй раз входил в здание корпорации. Вдвоем со Стивом они несли за Старком металлический ящик, в котором действительно находились бионические устройства, призванные усовершенствовать репликантов с точки зрения функциональности. Фьюри замыкал их небольшую группу. Все трое переоделись в форменные кители сотрудников «Старк Индастриз». Баки забрал волосы в хвост и надел перчатки.

Выглядели они очень правдоподобно. Слишком. Слишком просто все получалось. И это беспокоило Барнса больше всего. Факты говорили скорее в пользу того, чтобы довериться Старку, чем против, но он понимал, что если что-то пойдет не так, то здесь, на территории врага, шансов выжить у них не будет. Часть его хотела свалить из всей этой истории подальше, забрав с собой Стива. Политические игрища ему также были чужды — слишком далеко и запутано. Слишком не для его мозгов. Пусть Старк и Фьюри разбираются. Но он точно знал, что ответственен за произошедшее с Вандой. И его совесть — ни внутренняя, ни внешняя, голубоглазая, шести футов ростом — никогда не забудет ему трусости в ее отношении.

— Мистер Старк, — поприветствовал Тони секретарь приемной для посетителей. «Репликант», — уверенно опознал Баки. — Мистер Уоллес ждет вас.

По широким коридорам их проводили до просторного лифта. Когда двери разъехались, они очутились в большом полутемном зале. Из мебели в помещении стояло два широких дивана друг напротив друга, большую часть пола занимал бассейн с водой, пускающей дрожащие блики по стенам. На диване сидел мужчина, руки которого опирались на трость. Рядом расположилась Ванда.

— Здравствуйте, — поздоровалась она. — Ниандер, поприветствуй гостей.

Уоллес нетвердо встал и выполнил ее просьбу:

— Добрый день, джентльмены, — после чего замолчал и замер. Словно выключился. Опустил подернутые пленкой слепоты глаза.

— Баки, Стив, не нужно масок, — продолжила девушка. — Я могу вас видеть.

— Мисс Максимофф, я полагаю? — спросил Тони.

— Верно, я Ванда Максимофф. Мы с мистером Уоллесом теперь друзья, — она плавно поднялась с дивана и, легко проведя ладонью по руке главы корпорации, направилась им навстречу.

Барнс, кивнув Стиву, опустил на пол ящик и отключил иллюзию.

— Объяснишь, что происходит? — спросил он у Ванды.

— Конечно. Присаживайтесь, — улыбнулась она.

* * *

— Меня усыпили, — начала рассказ Ванда. — Дрон влетел в окно, и всю квартиру заволокло газом. Очнулась я в грузовом отсеке авиалайнера, в коконе из ткани. Могла только дышать, смотреть в одну точку и слышать. Мне было страшно, но страх был ненаправленным. Невозможно бояться всего сразу. Мне кажется, в тот момент мой страх прошел некую критическую точку, и я начала его понимать. Контролировать. И я начала думать о том, что происходит. Прислушалась к разговорам пилотов. Я слышала, но не их голоса, их мысли. Так я узнала, что мы летим к мистеру Уоллесу. Ниандер смотрел на меня с восхищением. Он видит с помощью специальных устройств, которые передают сигналы в его мозг, — пояснила она, заправляя прядь волос за ухо Уоллеса. Он отреагировал на прикосновение улыбкой. Это выглядело… Жутко.

— Ему интересно всё, что уникально, — продолжила она. — Он хороший человек. Но он решил, что он не человек, а бог. Своих репликантов он называет ангелами. Я испугалась, когда поняла, сколько плохого он может натворить из-за своего ошибочного представления о мире.

— Что ты с ним сделала? — осторожно спросил Стив, внимательно глядя на неподвижную фигуру главы корпорации.

— Я почувствовала, что если страх затопит меня — я убью его. Его и всех, кто находится рядом. Но я не хотела этого. Он правда великий человек. И тогда я вдруг поняла, что могу говорить с ним без слов. И он меня слушается. Я попросила — и он приказал охране развязать меня и уйти, — Ванда замолчала, вглядываясь в лицо Ниандера. — Ему сейчас хорошо. Он изобретает. У него очень красивое мышление. Просто нужно, чтобы кто-то не давал разрастаться тьме внутри него. Этим кем-то могу быть я.

— Скоро сюда приедет Александр Пирс. Его не устроит такое положение вещей, — наконец подал голос Фьюри, молчавший с момента их входа в здание.

— Пирсу назначил встречу Ниандер. По моей просьбе, — заметила Ванда, склонив голову набок и словно прислушавшись. — Он прибудет в течение часа. Возможно, вы захотите его дождаться.

— Что тебе нужно, чтобы не выпускать его из-под контроля? — снова спросил Фьюри.

— Я не контролирую его, — возразила Ванда. — Я просто дала ему то, чего он хочет. Идеальный мир и возможность безгранично творить. Ему нравится эта иллюзия. Она будет с ним, даже если меня не будет рядом. Но я останусь. О нем нужно заботиться. А вот что сделать с Пирсом, я еще не решила.

— Пирс возглавляет организацию, которая называется Гидрой, — ответил Старк. — Именно эта организация требует армию репликантов и охотится на людей со сверхспособностями. Но Пирс — всего лишь один из многих. Если ты его… нейтрализуешь — на его месте просто появится кто-то другой, и все придется начинать заново.

— Что вы предлагаете?

— Это — партия с множеством ходов, — объяснил Тони. — Уничтожать сеть нужно сразу целиком. Сейчас у меня для этого нет ни ресурсов, ни данных. Мне нужно время. Ты поможешь нам его выиграть, если представишь Пирсу, что все идет так, как он ожидает. А ожидает он увидеть, что ты научилась использовать свою силу, Уоллес полностью тебя контролирует и ему требуется всего лишь время на эксперименты и исследования. После чего в руках Пирса будут десятки репликантов, наделенных твоими способностями.

— Это то, ради чего похитили меня и тело Пьетро? — уточнила Ванда.

Тони кивнул в ответ.

— И ты предлагаешь мне просто отпустить Пирса? — в ее голосе звучало сомнение.

— Да, — подтвердил Старк. — Это сейчас важно. А еще важно узнать у него как можно больше информации о Гидре. Я могу считать тебя своим союзником? — он протянул Ванде руку для пожатия. Некоторое время она изучающе смотрела на него.

А затем протянула руку навстречу.

* * *

Они покинули здание до того, как прибыл Пирс.

Старк предложил всем вернуться в Башню и уже оттуда отправляться по своим делам.

Баки первым начал этот разговор, когда они устроились в соседних креслах на авиалайнере.

— Стив, ты понимаешь, что пока Гидра действует, нам обоим опасно возвращаться в Нью-Йорк?

Стив кивнул в ответ.

— Какие мысли, куда собираешься? Может быть, хочешь навестить каких-то дальних родственников?

— Я никого не помню, — развел руками тот.

— Тогда чем ты хочешь заняться? Где-то побывать?

Стив снова неопределенно мотнул головой.

— А чего ты хочешь? — наконец спросил Баки.

Некоторое время Стив молчал, будто собираясь с мыслями.

— Поехать туда же, куда и ты? — неуверенно ответил он наконец.

— Со мной, — уточнил Барнс. — Даже не зная, куда я собрался?

— Можно?

Хотелось потроллить этого идиота. Раз он все еще не понял. Но это было все равно, что бить ребенка. Поэтому Баки со всей серьезностью ответил:

— Можно.

* * *

PS1

На экране замигала иконка почты.

ОТ КОГО: Энтони Эдвард Старк.

КОМУ: Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Стивен Грант Эванс.

В видеосообщении Тони стремительно шел по посадочной площадке Башни Старка, волосы трепал ветер. Вид у него был очень деловитый.

«Парни, я знаю, что вы сейчас в Будапеште. И чем бы вы там ни занимались, у меня есть для вас работа. Нужна информация по Гидре. Подробности высылаю приложенным файлом!»

— Выключи ебаный коммуникатор, — проворчал Баки, пряча голову под подушку.

— И тебе доброго утра, любимый, — улыбнулся Стив, выполняя его просьбу.

PS2

В духе «Бегущего по лезвию». Если вам нужен классический ХЭ — остановитесь сейчас.

Стивен Грант Эванс вернулся с утренней пробежки. Скинул куртку, налил стакан воды. В Сиднее было пасмурно, как и во всех уголках земли. И городской сленг здесь был совсем не таким, как в Нью-Йорке. Но он привыкал. Как и к тому, что последнего его близкого человека, дяди Авраама, уже пару месяцев нет в живых. И к тому, что у него теперь новое имя. А под его именем в США живет какой-то репликант. И все это — ради того, чтобы он, Стив, после всех лет на пороге смерти, смог, наконец, жить полной жизнью.

Стив снова, в который раз, почувствовал, как в его груди теплом разлилось чувство благодарности.


End file.
